Happy Endings
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Sequel to Return and Remember. The Mikaelson Family and Friends prepare for weddings and encounter obstacles along the way. Warning there is alot of fluff in here, not much angst! Klaroline, Kennett, Stebekah, Fage, Elejah, and Damon/OC
1. Another Proposal and a Painting

**Hello my lovelies! As promised here is the first chapter of the sequel to Return and Remember! I had a little trouble with the beginning, but I hope you all will enjoy it just the same.**

**Consider this an early Christmas present from me to my lovely readers! Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! :D**

**Remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

It had been two months since the death of both Esther and Mikael, and the family was growing closer than ever before.

With the support of the family, Bonnie practiced her magic every day. Each day she got stronger and more confidant with it, and each day she and Kol fell deeper and deeper in love.

Klaus and Caroline were more in love than ever, as well. They weren't a perfect couple. They had their share of squabbles, but in the end they always made up, causing the family to leave the house for the rest of the afternoon.

With the threat on their lives over, Liz came by to see her daughter every day, well almost every day, and each day Caroline and Liz grew closer than ever.

It was a bright August day when Liz stopped by the mansion before going into work that afternoon. She smiled as she took in the sight of Bonnie and Kol standing in the front yard. Bonnie, with her arms crossed, glared at Kol.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Liz asked, with a kind smile on her face and a glance to Kol.

It had taken a few weeks after Bonnie turned before she was entirely comfortable with Liz coming around. Liz still was getting used to the fact that little Bonnie Bennett was now a vampire, and not just any vampire, but a witch hybrid, the most powerful creature in the world, even more powerful than Klaus. That took some getting used to.

Since her regular visits, Liz had noticed the rest of the family had accepted her as one of their own, not just because she was Caroline's mother, but also a mother to them all.

It had taken some getting used to when she discovered the Original family considered her their mother.

She watched as Bonnie's features softened as she moved her eyes to look at her.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Forbes." Bonnie answered softly, uncrossing her arms, giving Liz a welcoming hug.

Liz hugged her back, and then turned to Kol, who shook his head and grinned.

"What did you do, Kol?" Liz asked, lifting her brow and using her motherly, sheriff tone.

Kol shifted nervously as his grin disappeared.

This time Bonnie grinned as Kol looked everywhere but at Liz.

"He asked me to marry him." Bonnie stated, crossing her arms once again and sending a glare towards Kol.

Liz bit her bottom lip as she realized what exactly what happened. "How did you ask her, Kol?" She asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

Kol looked down at the ground and Liz swore she saw him blush at her question. "We were working on her magic, and she hit me with an aneurysm," He paused sending a soft glance toward Bonnie, who just stared at him. "It wasn't a strong one, or anything, but in the middle of it, I asked her." He finished, turning his attention towards Liz, who was trying not to laugh.

"Kol, sweetie, I think you asked her the wrong way." Liz stated, looking at Bonnie who nodded once.

"That's what I told him, but he told me we had been together long enough and it was time. He claimed we weren't getting any younger." Bonnie spat out, shrugging her shoulder and scowled at him.

Liz covered her mouth with her right hand and let out a chuckle. _Young love._ She thought to herself. She looked at Kol, who began shifting nervously on his feet. "Kol, I think you need to rethink your proposal." She said with a quiet laugh, pointing at him as she spoke.

Bonnie huffed. "I told him." She stated, her eyes narrowing.

"I thought you loved me?!" Kol shouted, and Liz took that as her cue to leave.

Bonnie took a step towards Kol her face red with anger. "I DO LOVE YOU, KOL!" She shouted, as Liz stepped on the porch, turning once to look at the young couple with a smile on her face as she entered the house.

"Then why won't you marry me!" Kol shouted, holding his arms out.

Bonnie sighed and placed her hands on her waist. "You didn't ASK me!" She yelled, her eyes turning bloodshot.

Kol took a deep breathe. "I did ask you." He said calmly.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, you didn't. You said we should get married. That does not constitute as a marriage proposal." She stated with a hard glare.

Kol threw his head back, before turning to her. "Would you marry me?" He asked in a whisper, his eyes growing soft.

"You haven't asked me, Kol." Bonnie whispered, hurt lining her features as her eyes returned to their normal brown hue.

Kol smiled as he reached inside his pocket, and pulled out a tiny box. Bonnie's mouth dropped in shock as Kol knelt down on one knee.

"Kol," She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Kol smiled a genuine smile as she opened the box to reveal a chocolate diamond engagement ring. Bonnie felt her eyes glued to the simple yet elegant ring, which she knew cost a fortune, but she wasn't going to dwell on that now.

"Bonnie Bennett, we have been through everything together, more than any other couple I imagine, with the exception of Klaus and Caroline, and of course Finn and Sage."

Bonnie smacked him as he continued, and giggled when he sent a fake glare at her.

"As I was saying, I love you more than I ever thought I could, even more than Toni. I ask you now, if you would do me the grandest honor in becoming my wife?" He whispered with tear-filled eyes.

Bonnie covered her mouth with both hands, and brought them down with a laugh, as tears fell from her eyes.

"It would be my honor." She whispered in return, holding out her left hand.

Kol sighed and took the ring out of the box, and very carefully placed it on her ring finger.

Bonnie laughed as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée. Kol smiled as he gathered her in his arms, and held her tight.

"I love you, my Bonnie lass." He whispered, in her ear.

Bonnie pulled back, and smiled. "I love you, my Kol." She whispered as he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

Caroline squealed for joy as she looked out the window in the living room. She started for the door, before Klaus caught her and stopped her from interrupting the newly engaged couple.

She turned to him and frowned. "Nik, we should go and congratulate them." She stated, motioning towards the door.

Klaus shook his head. "Caroline, do you remember when we got engaged?" He asked, picking up her left hand with the ring resting on her third finger.

Caroline sighed and nodded. "You're right." She replied in defeat.

The others had gone out for a little while, so Klaus and Caroline had the house to themselves, until Liz showed up. Kol and Bonnie mainly stayed outside because of her training, and because they didn't want to intrude on Klaus and Caroline's time together.

Klaus smiled as he pulled her into his arms. Caroline giggled as she melted into his arms, like it was the most natural thing in the world. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head to hers for a gentle kiss.

Liz watched from the hallway with a glass of water in her hand as her daughter kissed the man she was going to love for an eternity. Tears filled her eyes as her daughter pulled back and hugged Klaus close. Liz thought back on the past year, and sighed. So much had happened to this family, and yet they had found so much love and happiness through it all.

She was about to turn to go when she heard her daughter call. She turned back to her daughter and smiled.

"I was just going to leave you two alone." Liz replied, wiping her eyes with her left hand.

Caroline smiled and took her mom in her arms. "Mom, I've, no," she paused turning to look at Klaus. "We've got something to tell you." She finished, leading her mom by the hand to the brown couch in the living room.

Liz sat down in the center of the couch, and Caroline sat on the left side of her while Klaus sat on the newly acquired coffee table in front of the couch.

Caroline took her mother's hands in hers as Klaus took the glass of water and set it beside him on the table.

"Mom, Nik and I have decided on a wedding date." Caroline said with an affectionate glance to Klaus.

Liz smiled and let out a laugh as she brought her daughter in for a hug.

Caroline laughed. "Mom, we haven't told you when the date is." She laughed as she felt her mom's tears fall on her shoulder causing her to tear up.

"I'm sorry, dear." Liz replied, pulling back wiping her eyes with her hands.

Caroline smiled and glanced at Klaus who had turned his head to hide his own tears. Caroline smiled at him, knowing he could see her from the corner of his eyes, and she saw him give her a smile back. She turned to her mother, and wiped her own tears from her eyes before speaking.

"We've decided on Christmas Day." Caroline replied, with a soft smile, reaching for Klaus' hand.

Liz covered her mouth with her right hand and let out a teary laugh. "I'm happy for you, dear." She replied with another laugh.

Caroline nodded and laughed as she wiped more of her tears with her free hand.

"Caroline has something she wants to ask you, Elizabeth." Klaus replied, clutching his love's hand while reaching for Liz's nervously. Liz knew this was a big step for the Hybrid, and so she grasped his hand calmly and smiled at him before turning to her daughter.

Caroline opened her mouth, but no words came out. She let out a teary laugh, which sounded like her mom's, and tried again. "Would you walk me down the aisle?" She asked, her blue eyes filling up with unshed tears.

This broke the dam for both Forbes women as Liz nodded and let go of Klaus' hand to hold her daughter once more. Klaus took this as his cue to leave the two alone for a while.

Caroline found him later, after her and Liz had said goodbyes, in his painting room. She stood in the doorway watching with love in her eyes, as he picked up a paintbrush, and with giant strokes, he left paint on the canvas.

Caroline bit back a sigh as she watched his tight grey Henley shirt move with each movement, showing off his perfect body, that she knew all too well.

She blushed as she thought about his perfect body on top of hers in bed. To tell the truth, he had ruined her for any other man. He was perfect in more ways than one.

Quietly walking into the room, she came up behind him and gently wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to stop painting.

"Did your mother leave?" He asked gently, still holding the paintbrush in his hand, and grasped her hands with his free one.

Caroline nodded against his back, and propped her head on his shoulder to look at his painting. She smiled as she saw a snowflake joining another snowflake with a dark blue background mixed with a little light blue.

"This is beautiful." She whispered, releasing her hold on him, to step beside him to look at the painting more closely.

As she studied the painting, Klaus studied her. He had painted many beautiful pieces of art, but none compared to the art standing next to him. He watched as her exquisite face lit up as she took in his latest artwork. He smiled as he studied her in her simple jeans, and white lace tank. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and she was his and his alone.

"It's not as beautiful as you, love." He whispered boldly, never taking his eyes off her.

Caroline dipped her head down, and turned to look at him. "Are you just saying that, Nik?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

Klaus shook his head, and placed the paintbrush on the stand before stepping closer to her. "I have never lied to you, Caroline. I promise you, that I never will." He whispered seriously, his eyes growing dark with promise.

Caroline raised her right hand and placed it on his left cheek. "I know, Nik." She whispered, before glancing at the painting. "That's us isn't it?" She asked with a smile, dropping her hand to her side.

Klaus smiled and bowed his head with a quiet laugh. "You know me so well, love." He stated, as he looked at the painting.

Caroline laughed. "Well, if I'm going to love you for eternity I have to start somewhere." She replied, looking at him with a smile.

Klaus smirked, and nodded. "I painted this years ago, and I just added the second snowflake today." He replied with sad remembrance.

Caroline's eyes filled with sadness as she took in his meaning. "It was because you were alone in the world." She stated with sympathy.

Klaus nodded. "I never thought about this painting until I met you. You filled my life, Caroline." He replied, touching her face gently with his left hand.

Caroline leaned into his hand, and smiled. "And you filled mine, Nik." She whispered, with tears in her eyes looking into his.

Klaus smiled, and leaned forward and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss.

Klaus opened his mouth, and Caroline delved deeper into his mouth. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer to him. Caroline jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Klaus chuckled as he walked over to the leather couch on the other side of the room. Caroline giggled as Klaus laid her flat on the couch without breaking from her lips.

Klaus pulled back to look down at the woman beneath him, and smiled. Caroline smiled back at him, and grasped the necklaces around his neck and pulled him back down to her.

"Love, don't you think Kol and Bonnie will come in, or somebody else for that matter?" He asked, pulling back, away from her delicious lips.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Live dangerously for once, Nik." She replied, pulling him back to her.

"I am dangerous, love." He stated, with a raise of his brows and a smirk on his face.

"I know, love." Caroline replied, with a twinge of an accent in her voice. "That's one of the reasons I love you." She finished, with a wiggle of her brows.

Klaus closed his eyes and laughed. "What's the other reasons?" He asked, opening his eyes with a fun look in his eyes.

Caroline shook her head and smiled. "I'm not telling." She answered with a giggle.

Klaus pouted, and Caroline laughed as she brushed her fingers over his lips. "I'm still not telling, no matter how cute you make yourself look." She replied with a laugh.

Klaus rolled his eyes, and she recognized the look on his face, and her smile faded. "Nik, don't you even think about it." She stated pointing her finger at his chest.

Klaus shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it, love." He replied mischievously, eyeing her up and down.

Caroline placed her tongue to the top of her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "Huh, I don't believe you." She replied, quietly.

Klaus smiled, and reached down and began to move his hands up and down her sides. Caroline squirmed underneath him and began to laugh outrageously as he continued to tickle her.

"Nik," She stated in between laughs as he continued to ravish her. "Nik, please stop." She replied, as she attempted to move his hands away from her body.

"Not until you give in, love." He answered with a low chuckle.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I will not give in." She replied through her laughter.

Suddenly Klaus stopped and looked down at her; the mischievous glint was gone from his eyes replaced by pure love.

Caroline slowly stopped laughing and looked at him; the passion from before building up faster and stronger than earlier.

Slowly Klaus lowered his head and captured her lips so softly with his own, causing her to moan at the sweetness of the moment.

He lifted his head, and looked down at the light beneath him. To think, months before he nearly lost her and her light.

Caroline recognized the look in his eyes, and knew he was thinking of losing her. She smiled softly and grasped his face between her hands.

"I'm right here, Nik. Now and Forever. I'm never leaving you. Do you understand me?" She asked softly, looking into his deep blue eyes.

Klaus nodded and leaned into her hands.

Caroline sighed and lifted her head to place her lips on his once more. "Make love to me, Nik." She whispered in a low soft voice, causing him to shiver and harden.

Klaus smiled and joined his lips with hers.

Hours later, they heard the others returning and quickly dressed much to the teasing of Kol who was proudly showing Bonnie's ring off to the family.

Wedding plans were being set into the horizon as each couple went to bed that night.

Caroline thought to herself as she drifted to sleep in her Nik's arms, she was going to get her happy ending after all. She had tamed the beast and saved him many times over, and finally turned him into a prince. This was her happy ending.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good? Let me know.**

**If you are reading this, and have not read Return and Remember I suggest you do. I should warn you it is long, but it will catch you up on what is going on in this story.**

**This story is not going to be too long. I'm hoping for 5-10 chapters max, but we shall see. Also if there are any requests, please let me know, and I will do my best to make it happen. :D**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Twenties and Now Old Loves and New

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the second chapter to the sequel of Return and Remember!**

**I want to thank all of you who have Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! You guys are amazing!**

**If you remember the little sneek peeks in the last chapter of R&R, I tweaked one of them, since one of them appears in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Remember to review at the end! :D**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend, IgnitingFireworks! Thank you for being patient with me! :D**

* * *

It had been two days since Bonnie and Kol's announcement, and everything had finally died down.

Stefan walked out in the garden into the morning sun, and smiled as he saw Rebekah, dressed in plain blue jeans, a tank, sitting on her knees with her hair pulled back out of her face and bare feet, plucking weeds from the garden. He crossed his arms and smiled. He had never seen her so domestic, and personally he found it refreshing.

Stefan walked up to Rebekah, who threw her head over her shoulder and smiled.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?" She asked glaring playfully over her shoulder.

Stefan kneeled down to her level and smiled once more. He lifted his left hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her face behind her left ear.

"Don't I get a good morning or even a hello?" He asked, glancing at the flowers and the work Rebekah had done.

Rebekah smiled and leaned forward. Gently placing her lips on his and then pulled back with a light in her eyes.

"Good morning, Stefan." She whispered, with a smile.

Stefan smiled, and wiped her cheek, which had dirt streaked on the side. "Good morning, Rebekah." He whispered back holding her eyes with his.

Rebekah lowered her eyes, and dropped back on her heels. Stefan took this as his cue to sit fully down on the concrete.

"Is the family still asleep?" Rebekah asked, looking down at her gloved hands.

Stefan propped his right leg up and draped his right arm over the knee. "Except for Finn and Sage. They got up early and decided to go into town for a little bit."

Rebekah smiled. Finn and Sage were never ones to stay around the family for too long, of course with everyone living under the same roof; they needed a little time to themselves sometimes.

"I imagine they just went walking in the woods." Rebekah replied, turning back to a stray weed she missed.

Stefan watched as she gracefully pulled the weed from the ground. He felt a heat course through his body at her movements, and realized what he was feeling.

Bowing his head, he reached forward, dropping his knee and grasped her wrists, halting her work.

Rebekah turned her head, and found his face terribly close to hers. She swallowed nervously, and gazed into his eyes.

"We need to talk, Rebekah." Stefan whispered with emotion.

Rebekah pulled back only a fraction. Fear appeared in her eyes.

Stefan smiled and shook his head. "No, not that kind of talk, Rebekah." He stated, calming her fears with a smile.

"What kind of talk are you talking about, Stefan?" She whispered, her voice laced with slight fear.

Stefan raised his right hand to her cheek, and sighed. "What are we, Rebekah?" He asked, looking into eyes softly with a crease on his brow.

Rebekah tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, Stefan?" She asked with confusion lining her features.

Stefan sighed. "I mean, what are we doing, Rebekah? Esther and Mikael have gone for two months, and Matt's been gone that long, and we are dancing around each other." He replied with slight frustration. He tried to remain calm, but two months of waiting for her had nearly broken him.

Rebekah's eyes darkened in pain, but just as quickly dissipated. She sighed and lowered her head. "I needed time, Stefan. I thought you understood that." She whispered in agony, knowing she wanted it too, but she needed to hear the right answer.

"I do understand, Rebekah, but I love you." He stated emphatically, causing Rebekah to lift her head up to look at him with wonderment.

"You love me?" She asked in a whisper. Her heart melted at his words.

Stefan nodded. "You knew that, Rebekah." He stated, calmly, his brow furrowing deeper.

Rebekah lowered her eyes, and nodded. "You never said it after the day Matt died." She whispered, in defeat.

Stefan lifted his right hand under her chin and lifted her face to peer into her eyes. "I said it every day, Rebekah, maybe not in words, but in actions. Whenever you needed someone to hold you, I was there. I will always be here. I just want to know where we are, because I can't keep taking cold showers around you." He stated with his face contorting in pain.

Rebekah's eyes filled with tears at his words and a smile appeared on her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips on his for a passionate, soft kiss.

Stefan pulled her tighter to him, as his tongue began to dive into her mouth. Rebekah moaned as she moved her tongue with his. Stefan felt the same warm feeling spread through him once more, and he knew it was more than desire for this blonde in his arms.

Rebekah smiled into his mouth as she felt a warm shiver spread through her veins. She pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You don't know how long, I've waited to hear you say those words." She whispered, gently kissing his lips.

Stefan pulled back and peered into her eyes his brows raised. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Rebekah shrugged and let out a small laugh. "I didn't know if you wanted me that way." She paused, but lifted her finger when he opened his mouth to speak. "I knew you loved me, Stefan, but I didn't know what kind of love anymore." She paused once again as her eyes filled with tears. "I loved the Stefan from the twenties, but you're not him anymore." She replied, shaking her head.

Stefan's face became unreadable at her words. "Rebekah…" He began, until her finger hit his lips once more.

"I'm not the Rebekah from the twenties, Stefan. When Matt died, you were here to help me through. When you told me you loved me, I wasn't sure if it the kind of love I was ready for." She paused, gently stroking his face lovingly. "I wanted to know if you loved the new Rebekah, not the one from your dreams."

Stefan closed his eyes. He opened them and saw the tears from her eyes were falling down her cheeks. He felt his own eyes filling with tears at the tender moment, and leaned over and caught her tears with his lips. Rebekah sighed at the feeling. Her eyes drifted closed as he moved to her ear.

"I loved the Rebekah in the twenties, but I'm more in love with this one." He whispered, pressing his lips against her ear.

Rebekah held him closer and began to laugh-cry into his shoulder. "I love you so much, Stefan." She whispered with a crack in her voice.

Stefan pulled back and looked at her. "I'm not the same Stefan, Rebekah. You said that." He replied with tears in his eyes.

Rebekah stroked his face and then his hair. "I know, Stefan. I love this Stefan more than the one from the twenties." She replied with a big smile.

Stefan smiled and gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and looked at her up and down.

"You know, you look incredible in this outfit. This suits you." He replied with a hint of seduction in his voice.

Rebekah cocked a brow and looked at her clothes. "Stefan, I'm dirty." She exclaimed, looking insulted.

Stefan nodded, lowering his head. "You're still beautiful to me, darling." He replied, closing the distance, but not before seeing her eyes brighten and blushes appear on her cheeks.

Rebekah pulled back and looked at him. "Take me inside, Stefan." She replied with a quiet voice.

Stefan smiled and stood up bringing her with him. Bending over, he scooped her up and carried her inside with Rebekah giggling on the way.

**~Elijah's Room~**

Elena awoke with the bright morning sun shining through Elijah's window. She sat up, bringing the sheet up to her chest. Tilting her head, she stood up and walked over to the window, taking the sheet with her. She opened the curtains, and looked down into the garden. There were three bedrooms with the view of the gardens, Elijah's, Klaus', and Kol's. It was one of the reasons Elena loved this room.

She smiled as she saw Rebekah kneeling in the dirt, working on the garden. She knew her and Rebekah would always have a touchy relationship because of Elena's betrayal, but, for the sake of the family, they decided to try to get along.

Elena's smile faded when she saw Stefan standing over Rebekah, and Rebekah's smile as she looked at him. Elena knew Stefan had a relationship with Rebekah, and she respected it, partially because she had moved on with Elijah, but she felt a slight pain at the sight with Stefan with Rebekah, especially when Stefan joined Rebekah.

Elena knew this was wrong. She had spent an entire year with the Original family, and learning to love Elijah, whom she loved with all her heart and soul. She watched as Stefan and Rebekah kissed as the sun illuminated their figures naturally.

She smiled as Stefan stood up and then scooped Rebekah up in his arms with a smile, she had never seen on his face before. Elena bowed her head as she realized Stefan was her first love, and she would always love him, and he probably loved her, but, from what she had seen, she knew Rebekah was Stefan's greatest love.

She turned her attention back to the sun glistening on the flowers. Rebekah did a wonderful job, Elena would have to tell her that when she saw her.

Hearing footsteps behind her, the smile grew wider as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Did you sleep well, my love?" Elijah whispered against her left ear, causing Elena to shiver.

She lifted her right arm and threaded her finger through his brown locks. God, she loved his hair.

"Hmm," She whispered, as she turned in his arms to look at him. "How did you sleep?" She asked looking into his brown eyes with love pouring out of hers.

Looking into his eyes, Elena realized that even though she loved Stefan, it paled in comparison to the love she had with this man standing in front of her.

"I slept wonderfully, my love." He answered with a smile on his face.

Elena smiled, and leaned up to capture his lips with hers. She came down, and wrapped both hands around his neck, causing the sheet to fall to the floor.

"Elena, you're naked." He whispered, closing the distance between them a little more, but didn't kiss her.

Elena giggled. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked raising her brows, and grazing her lips across his.

Elijah, the one always in control, shivered and scooped her nude body in his strong arms and held her close against his bare chest.

Elena gently brushed her breasts against his chest causing Elijah to growl softly.

He took a few steps and lowered her on the uncovered bed. Elena waited for him to join her as he took his silk pants off, which he had just slipped on.

Elena giggled as Elijah joined her on the bed, and proceeded to fulfill her wildest dreams. The last coherent thought she had before passion took over was what she would do for this wonderful man, who was the love of her entire life.

**~Klaus' Room~**

"Caroline, love, wake up." Klaus whispered, moving his lips across her neck, as she laid on her right side with her back facing him.

Caroline moaned as her peaceful slumber became disturbed. Her aggravated moan became a joyful one, as she felt Klaus move his hand down her body and then back up as his lips moved to her cheek.

She turned to lay on her back as his lips captured hers in their morning kiss. She moaned with a smile as her right hand found its way to his hair, and held him tighter.

Klaus chuckled as he pulled up, and gazed down at her lovingly. "Good morning, love." He whispered.

Caroline opened her eyes, and smiled as her eyes sparkled. "Good morning to you." She replied, stroking his face with her right hand.

Klaus smiled as he leaned into her hand. "What do you want to do today, love?" He asked, eyes capturing hers.

Caroline tilted her mouth up in a thoughtful expression, and narrowed her eyes in fake thought. She let out a giggle as she looked at. "I want to spend it with you." She stated, with a bright smile, and a serious tone.

Klaus smiled and lowered his head to hers, and smiled as he captured her lips hungrily. "You read my mind, love." He whispered as he laid himself gently on top of her and continued to devour her mouth.

Caroline laughed into his mouth and rubbed her fingers along his bare back. Her laughter was silenced when she heard something coming from the hallway. She pulled away from Klaus and sat up, clutching the sheet closer to her body.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the motion. He sat up beside her and began stroking her bare back with his left hand. His head bowed to watch as his fingers worked their magic, but moved his eyes to watch Caroline's reaction, and a devilish smirk appeared on his face as she closed her eyes, and bit her bottom lip.

"Klaus," She moaned in pleasure as his finger moved down her back in synchronized motion.

He smiled because he knew the reason she was calling him Klaus not Nik. She had told him after the death of his parents that she called him Klaus because she loved him completely, not just the tender Nik she knew and first fell for, but the murderous, vengeful Klaus. That was the day that he knew she was the only woman for him, because she loved everything about him, not just one part of his life, and she tried not to change him, because she loved him just the way he was.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her back and moved his lips, open mouth, up to her neck. Moving her blonde hair away from her neck, Caroline tilted her head so he could gain access. She smiled as he moved behind her, and gently sucked on her neck.

Caroline shivered at the contact, and began to move her hands around, as far as they would reach, to his body. Klaus smiled as she touched his back with her backward hands.

Grasping her body tightly, Klaus turned her around, causing the sheet to give way and she landed on top of Klaus, pushing him down onto the bed once more, her hair falling over his face.

She laughed as she moved her hair, and propped herself up on her palms setting on either side of him. Her laughter was contagious, because Klaus couldn't control his laughter either. Together they laughed, as Klaus rolled them over so he settled on top once again.

"Do you always have to be on top?" She asked with a laugh and a roll of her eyes.

Klaus stroked her face and gave a mock glare. "I can't help it, love. I am the Alpha male." He stated, and watched as his Caroline's eyes sparkled in the soft sunlight coming through the window.

Caroline smiled, and stroked his face. "You may be the Alpha male, but I'm you're…" She began, but was cut off with Klaus' lips crashing onto hers.

He pulled back after a minute with a smile on his face. "You were saying, love?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, and shrugged her shoulder. "Awe, screw it." She replied, pulling him back down once more.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I know alot of you read this purely for Klaroline, so I'm going to try to put them in every chapter, if only a small scene, but I will try.**

**If there is something you want to see in this story, I will do my best to accomodate!**

**I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Not making promises, though.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. An Argument and Picking Out a Dress

**Hello my lovelies! I know I haven't been updating regularly, but I wanted to finish up Klaus' Christmas Angel before I continued this story, and now that it's done I can focus on this and Born for This, which will be updated soon.**

**Anyway, I want to thank you all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are the greatest!**

**Please remember to review at the end. It won't take long. I promise! :D**

* * *

Bonnie was angry. Not only angry, she was furious.

It was in the middle of the day, and she had gone off into the woods with Caroline to do some hunting. It didn't take long for her to realize that, even in a great distance, she could still feel Kol's presence.

She was listening very carefully, as Caroline had instructed when she heard the patter of a small bunny off in the distance. She turned to see Caroline smiling and nodding for her to go ahead. Bonnie gave a faint smile, and took off toward the bunny. When she thought she had the bunny trapped, she found the bunny wounded, and bleeding. She looked up and listened with narrowed eyes, as she took in the smell. Kol.

After she drained the bunny, Bonnie glared at Caroline and raced off toward the house. She pushed the mansion doors open with a force, as she stepped through the threshold; she clenched her fists tightly as she scanned the house in front of her.

"Kol, I'm going to kill you." She yelled out into the house.

Finn was sitting on the brown couch in the living room, calmly reading a newspaper. He shook his head as he listened to the witch-hybrid holler for his younger brother. His eyes rolled as he peered to the side of the paper with a sly smile. His brother had done it this time. By the look on her face, as she stepped further in the house, her body tense with anger. Finn chuckled at the trouble his brother was in.

Kol walked out of the kitchen, holding a cup of blood, in his hand, as he approached his Bonnie lass with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face, Kol." Bonnie stated through clenched teeth.

Kol's smirk faded, as he came closer. His cup lifted out of his hand, as Bonnie's eyes narrowed with anger. The cup landed on the banister, safely, as Bonnie turned to her lover in anger.

"Bonnie lass, what's wrong?" He asked, lifting his arms out wide with a shrug of his shoulders.

She crossed her arms with a glare. "You know damn well what's wrong." She stated, standing straighter than before.

Caroline appeared behind Bonnie, and gave an oops look as she stepped around her enraged friend.

"Caroline, please don't leave me alone with her." Kol whispered to his blonde friend.

Caroline giggled and shook her head. "I'm not getting into this." She stated, holding her palms in front of her body as she walked past Kol, grabbing the cup from the banister as she walked to the kitchen.

Kol looked at his enraged fiancée as he swallowed hard. "I can explain." He began, holding his hands out defensively.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I'll explain." She began, stepping forward, holding a finger up to silence him. "I was on a hunt with Caroline. Trying to learn to feed, on my own and you decided to bring your ass along for the ride." She finished, crossing her arms in front of her.

Kol shuffled his feet from side to side, nervously. "I was trying to help." He replied, innocently.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, you were treating me like a baby." She replied with venom.

Kol shrugged and tilted his head into his shoulder. "I wanted to help you, since this was your first time on a hunt."

Bonnie scoffed. "I was fine, Kol. Besides, Caroline was with me." She replied, glaring at him.

"Caroline," He scoffed, pointing in the direction where Caroline went just minutes before. "The Baby Vamp," He scoffed again, dropping his arm to his side. "She wouldn't know how to handle you, if something went wrong." He stated, with a weak smirk.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "Yes, she would, Kol."

"Not like me." Kol replied, matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

Bonnie quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, so that's why you killed that bunny." She replied, shaking her head. "You're jealous that I didn't ask you to help." She replied with a click of her tongue.

Finn let out another chuckle as he shook his head, at his brother's actions. He turned the page of the paper, and glanced towards the dueling couple. "Young love." He whispered to himself, shaking his head once more.

Kol lowered his head ashamedly. "I don't like sharing you." He whispered, looking up at her with puppy eyes, keeping his head down.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and started up the stairs with a huff. "Well get over it, Kol, because I have to spend time with my friends too." She replied, harshly stomping up the stairs, dropping her arms, hands clenching into fists.

Kol watched her go, and flinched as he heard the door slam to their room. He had really done it this time. He felt a hand on his shoulder a few moments later, and he turned to see Finn standing next to him with a smile on his face.

"You know, you screwed up, brother." Finn replied, glancing up the stairs.

Kol frowned and nodded. "I know, and now I may have lost her." He replied, sorrowfully.

Finn shook his head. "No, you haven't. I know Bonnie, and she loves you. She's just upset." He replied, squeezing his brother's shoulder gently. "Go to her, Kol." He added, stepping away from his brother, and headed to the kitchen.

Kol took a deep breathe, and headed up the stairs. He paused outside the door, and wiped his unnatural sweaty palms on his jeans. Raising his right on the door knob, he gently turned the knob, and opened the door, to find Bonnie sitting on the bed with her hands on her lap, looking down at them.

Kol closed the door behind him, and locked it behind him. Softly, he walked over to Bonnie, and sat down next to her.

"Leave me alone, Kol." She whispered, her anger gone replaced with hurt.

Kol sighed, and stroked her hair with his left hand. Bonnie shrugged his hand away, and scooted away from him. Kol smiled as he moved closer to her. She moved once again, until she was next to the headboard, with nowhere to go.

"Go away, Kol." She replied, her voice weak.

Kol smiled, as he nuzzled her neck with his face. Bonnie shivered at the contact. "I'm mad at you, Kol."

Kol hummed. "I know, lass." He replied, softly, nibbling her ear.

Bonnie closed her eyes as she bit her lip. "Kol, please." She whispered weakly tilting her head, giving him access.

"What do you want, my Bonnie lass?" He whispered, moving to her cardigan covered shoulder.

Bonnie moaned as he pushed the cardigan off her shoulder, and kissed her bare flesh. She broke away, before her desire took control, and stood up in front of Kol, crossing her arms.

"I want you to stop treating me like a baby." She stated, her head becoming clearer.

Kol sighed, and clasped his hands together as he leaned on his knees. "How do I do that?"

Bonnie dropped her head, and sighed. "You treat me like I'm going to break, Kol." She half-yelled opening her arms. "For Pete's sake, I'm a vampire, AND a witch. I'm not that vulnerable anymore."

Kol stood up his face contorting with slight rage. "I know that, Bonnie. I know that you aren't vulnerable anymore, but I can't help the urge I feel to protect you." He stated, glaring at her.

Bonnie sighed. "I understand that you want to protect me, Kol, but I can take care of myself. You just have to trust me." She said with a soft tone.

Kol lifted his right hand, and ran it through his hair. He turned away from her and sat back on their bed. "I'm scared, Bonnie." He whispered, looking down at his hands.

She sighed as she went over to him, and sat to the right of him, next to the headboard. Gently she grasped his hands, causing him to look at her. "Of what?" She asked, gently.

Kol gazed into her soft brown eyes, and Bonnie recognized the pain in his as he spoke. "I'm scared of losing you."

"Kol…" She began, but Kol interjected.

"I know, you are a witch-hybrid now, and I know you are more powerful than any other creature out there, even Nik, but you are still the woman I love more than life itself." He replied, touching her face with his right hand. "I'm sorry, I have treated you like a baby, lass." He whispered, earnestly.

Bonnie smiled, and nodded. "It's okay, Kol." She whispered back.

Kol sighed. "I'm also sorry I got jealous. I just don't like sharing you with anybody." He replied with a possessive look.

Bonnie laughed. "I know. I hate sharing you too, but sometimes I need to spend time with my friends." She replied, touching his face with her left hand.

Kol nodded. "I'll try not to get so jealous when you're with them." He whispered with a scowl.

She let out a laugh at his face, and leaned sideways to kiss him on the cheek. She moved her mouth to his ear, and gently grabbed his lobe with her teeth.

Kol closed his eyes, and let out a moan, as she sucked his lobe, and moved to kiss the rest of his ear. "Think of it like this, Kol," She replied, in between kisses. "I'll miss you every second I'm with them, and when I return, I'll show you just how much." She replied, moving her hands to his shirt, one in the front, and one in the back.

Kol shivered, and grabbed her tightly pushing her down on the bed with her beneath him. "And I'll show you how much I missed you, my Bonnie lass." He whispered, closing the space between them for a mind blowing kiss, and more.

**~Kitchen~**

Sage flipped through a wedding magazine, at the table with Caroline and Rebekah. Elena and Elijah had went to town to get some provisions, early that morning, so that left the three girls time to look through the wedding magazine. It wasn't like they didn't like Elena, but Sage and Rebekah were not too fond of the doppelgänger, and they didn't want to be around her too much.

Finn, Stefan, Klaus, and Damon were standing around the marble isle in the kitchen drinking some blood, trying not to listen to the girls and their squealing.

"What about this one, Sage?" Rebekah asked, pointing to a strapless straight length ivory dress.

Sage narrowed her eyes, and shook her head. "I like the ivory color, but I don't know about the strapless look." She replied, glancing up at Finn, who snuck a glance at her and winked.

Caroline, who was sitting on the other side of Sage with a sketch pad and pencil, smirked at Sage's words.

Sage turned to Caroline and looked down at the sketch pad. "What do you think, Care?" She asked, holding up the magazine.

Caroline glanced up, and looked at the dress, and then at Sage. "It doesn't look like you honestly." She stated, raising her brows.

Sage nodded in agreement. "You're right. It's not me at all." Sage dropped the magazine on the table and put her face in her hands. "The wedding is a month away, and I still don't have a dress. I'm doomed." She stated with a sigh.

Rebekah patted her on the back, and noticed Caroline working on something on the sketch pad. Her brow furrowed in concentration, as she drew a few lines, and then erased a few.

"What are you working on, Caroline?" Rebekah asked, trying to crane her head around Sage, but finally standing up and walking over to Caroline.

She gasped when she realized what Caroline had drawn. Sage sat up and looked at Rebekah, before looking at Caroline's sketch pad. Her eyes widened as she looked at the dress Caroline had designed.

"Care, that's perfect." She whispered, her eyes widened at the exquisite detail, Caroline had put in it.

"You think?" Caroline asked with a hopeful look at the girls faces.

Rebekah nodded, and smiled. "You have a talent." She whispered, touching Caroline on the shoulder in assurance.

Caroline smiled, and handed Sage her sketch pad. Sage took the pad, and looked at the dress carefully. It was a sleeveless lace dress with a V-neck. The bodice was straight with a slight flair from the hips to the floor. Every inch of the dress was lace, with an ivory sash wrapped around the waist, and a flower placed delicately on the waist. It was an old-fashioned and yet modern type dress and Sage loved it.

She looked up at Caroline and smiled. "Could you make this dress?" She asked with a light in her eyes.

Caroline shrugged. "I could give a whirl. I've never made a dress before; I've only drawn them." She replied, with a light smile.

Rebekah bent down. "I could help you, Caroline. I used to make dresses before I turned." She remarked with a hint of sadness.

Caroline smiled and touched Rebekah's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I would love that, Bekah." She replied with tenderness.

Sage clapped her hands, and pulled Caroline in her arms for a long hug. She opened her arms for Rebekah to join in, and the three of them joined together with smiles on their faces, not knowing that the guys were watching with peculiar interest.

"I wonder what got them." Damon asked, lifting his glass of blood.

Klaus shrugged and smirked. "Does it matter?" He asked, watching the girls pull away with tears in their eyes.

"Not really, as long as it doesn't affect us." Damon replied, shaking his head.

The men raised their glasses of blood, and clapped them together. "Here, here." They replied in unison, and then drank their blood, shaking their heads along the way.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**The picture of Sage's wedding dress could be found on this website: davasion (.com) /style/4432/romantic-lace-wedding-dresses-soft-and-feminine-gowns-for-perfect-day**

**I hope you like it. I found it and thought it would fit Sage. I hope you agree. (if you have any trouble finding the dress PM me or type in davasion before the .com) For some reason fanfic is being tempermental, sorry.**

**Next Chapter: Finn and Sage's pre-wedding**

**Oh, before I forget. I have posted on my profile a list of VD stories I will do after I finish this one and Born for This. I have a poll going on at the top of the profile, and I will appreciate it if you will select which one you would like to read first. I would like the reader's opinion, and the top two will be the ones I will write first. Keep in mind I will write all of them, I just want to know which one you want written first.**

**Until Next Time…**


	4. Forgiveness and Girl's Night

**Hello my lovelies! This is obviously the longest chapter I have ever written! I have to say I am pleased with the way it turned out; I just started writing and I couldn't stop!**

**I hope you find it enjoyable!**

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! It means everything to me to see all of you supporting this story!**

**I would like to dedicated this chapter to one very special friend: IgnitingFireworks. She is an inspiration, and a lovely friend! Thank you girl! :D**

**Also to Justine: Your reviews are very touching and very motivating! Thank you for sticking by me through every chapter! :D**

**Please Remember to review at the end! :D**

* * *

**One Month Later**

Caroline sat in the garden, on the newly acquired stone bench, and took a deep breathe. Finn and Sage were getting married tomorrow, and she was tired. Sage's dress was completed, and perfect, with Rebekah's help the dress had been finished yesterday, and Sage loved it.

With it being the night before the wedding, Caroline and the girls were throwing Sage a little Bachelorette party, while the boys were leaving to celebrate with Finn. The girls decided not to do anything fancy, so they decided to dress casual.

Caroline smoothed her knee length beige dress, as she listened to a little chickadee chirp in the distance. The wind blew in the trees, as she became lost in the beauty of nature. She heard the door to the garden open and shut, and she sat straighter thinking it was going to be Nik. Her smile faded when she realized it wasn't Nik, but Damon.

"Hey, Blondie," He replied putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"Damon," She countered, looking everywhere but at him.

Damon cleared his throat, and turned to face Caroline. "May I sit down?" He asked, with a nervous smile.

Caroline's brow furrowed questionably, as she nodded. "You don't need my permission to do anything, Damon." She replied, watching him sit next to her.

Damon chuckled and shook his head. "I hear you and Klaus set a wedding date." He began, attempting to make conversation.

Caroline's eyes lit up, and she looked at her engagement ring. "We have, Christmas Day." She replied, happily.

Damon nodded, and bowed his head, as he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I'm happy for you, Caroline." He whispered, keeping his head down.

Caroline looked at him suspiciously, and wondered if she heard him right. "What did you say, Damon?" She asked, afraid she was mistaken.

Damon leaned back and turned his head, with a rare look on his face. "I said I'm happy for you, Caroline." He whispered, sincerely.

Caroline smiled. "Wow, you have never said that to me before." She replied with a laugh as she looked away from him.

Damon smiled, and bowed his head. "Yeah, I hate being labeled the good guy, so, don't tell anyone." He replied in his sarcastic way.

Caroline nodded. "You're secret is safe with me." She replied with a secret wink.

Damon smiled once more, and looked out into the garden. "Have you thought about school?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Caroline nodded. "I worked it out with the principal." She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I finished all my classes early, and took some classes from an online college, so I could graduate early. I actually received my diploma in the mail a few days ago." She replied, proudly.

Damon smirked. "When did you find the time to do that?" He asked, watching her carefully.

She smiled. "In between making Sage's dress, and helping with the wedding." She replied with a laugh. "Nik was pretty upset with me for a while, because I wasn't with him a lot." She added with a touch of sadness.

Damon scoffed. "Yeah, I know. He was moody the entire time you were gone, and I thought he was bad to begin with." Damon clicked his tongue. "Don't ever leave him, Blondie." He added with a smirk and a low voice.

Caroline giggled. "I don't plan too." She replied, eyeing the ring on her finger. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me." She added, looking at the house.

Damon frowned and turned his head away. "I wish I had that." He whispered his chest clenching. He hated being weak, and he certainly hated talking about it, but with Caroline he found he could.

Caroline's heart broke for him, as she placed her left hand on his back. "I'm sure you'll find the right girl, Damon. I'm sure she's out there right now waiting for you." She whispered, with a soft voice.

Damon glanced at her, and then away. "I thought I found it once, but it turned out to be false. Then Elena happened, and I found I could love again, but once again I was a fool." He paused looking at his hands. "I also found someone else, but then I treated her so bad I thought she would never forgive me." He replied with a distant look on his face.

Caroline read between the lines. She wasn't as slow or dumb as most people thought she was, especially when it came to people. "I did forgive you, Damon." She whispered, with a smile.

Damon jerked his head around to face her. "How did you know?" He asked, shock registering on his face.

Caroline smiled and dropped her hand in her lap. "I'm not dumb, Damon. I knew you were sorry for what you did, even though you would never admit it. That's not who you are. You're actions speak so much louder than your words, Damon." She replied with smile.

Damon smiled, but his face was still covered in sadness. "I am sorry, Caroline for everything." He whispered, as a tear fell from his eye.

Caroline smiled softly. "I forgive you, Damon." She whispered, holding out her right hand. "Friends." She replied, cheerfully.

Damon shook his head with a smirk, and grasped her hand and shook it. "Friends."

They dropped their hands and turned to the house.

"Well, I better go see if the boys are ready for a night of partying." Damon said with wiggle of his brows.

Caroline laughed. "Just don't get the groom drunk, or Sage will have your head." She replied, pointing her finger at him, as he stood up.

Damon placed his left hand on his chest. "Now would I do that?" He asked with a feign look of hurt on his face.

Caroline nodded. "Yes you would, Damon." She replied, crossing her arms.

Damon laughed, and waved at her. "See you later, Blondie." He stated as he walked back into the house.

Caroline chuckled as she shook her head, watching him disappear.

"I see you have made amends." A familiar voice stated from behind her.

Caroline smiled, and jumped up to face him. "How long were you standing there?" She asked, placing her hands on her waist, and cocking her head.

Klaus smiled and shrugged. "Just…the entire conversation." He replied with a smirk.

Caroline's mouth dropped. "Klaus, you are horrible. That was a private conversation." She replied, crossing her arms.

Klaus chuckled and stepped forward. "I was just coming to see you before I went out for the night, when Damon showed up." He replied innocently, but with a hint of malice at Damon's name.

Caroline narrowed her eyes playfully. "And that gave you the right to spy on me?" She asked, watching as he stepped closer.

Klaus shrugged. "I didn't mean to, love. I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He replied, in a weak voice.

"That is a poor excuse, Klaus. You were jealous." She replied, pointing a finger at his chest.

Klaus sighed. "Alright, I was jealous, until I heard you weren't going to leave me." He stated, with a gleam in his eyes.

Caroline relented. "You already knew that, Nik." She returned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus nodded, and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. "You do know. I'm never letting you go, anyway." He whispered against her lips.

She giggled as she brushed her lips over his. "You better not." She countered, deepening the kiss.

Klaus growled as they pulled back. "I don't want to go out with my brothers." He ground out in a tortured tone.

Caroline nuzzled his neck, and giggled. "I don't want you to either, but we have obligations." She whispered, slightly biting his neck, but not breaking skin.

Klaus shuddered, and kissed her neck in return. "I hate obligations." He whispered, in her ear. "My only obligation should be to you, not my brother's bachelor party." He growled out as he held her tighter.

Caroline nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I want that too, Nik, but family comes first right now, and right now," She paused looking into his eyes. "You have to go out with your brothers, and when you get done, I'll be right here waiting on you." She whispered, playing with the buttons on his dark blue button down Oxford shirt.

Klaus smiled, and stroked her face. "I can't wait, love." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

Caroline smiled, and returned his kiss, and sighed when he pulled back. "I love you." He whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled, and closed her eyes at the action, and stood on her toes to kiss his forehead. "I love you." She whispered, touching his cheek.

Klaus sighed and together they walked into the mansion where the others were waiting.

"It's about time, brother." Kol remarked putting on his black long jacket. "We thought you were shagging Caroline in the garden." He joked, with a wink.

Klaus growled, and was about to step forward when Caroline touched his arm. "Nik, not tonight, we need him for tomorrow. You can dagger him after the wedding." She whispered, with a wicked look in her eyes.

Kol's mouth dropped. "And I thought you were good for him. You're just as bad as he is with the dagger threats." He said sorrowfully.

Caroline shrugged, and glanced at Bonnie, who smiled and nodded with agreement. Caroline giggled, and leaned into Klaus.

"We better get going." Elijah replied, ever the gentleman.

"Are you going to give a kiss goodbye, lass?" Kol replied with a glint in his eye.

Bonnie sighed, and stepped into his embrace. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and was about to step back, when Kol kissed her fully on the mouth.

Finn and Sage shook their heads, as they kissed each other discreetly, before Finn followed Elijah out the door.

Kol released Bonnie and sighed as he followed his brothers, only to be dragged by Klaus out the door.

"Easy, Nik, I can't this beautiful face ruined because of your impatience." He yelled as they walked out the door.

Rebekah sighed as she turned to the rest of the girls. "Well what shall we do first?" She asked, rubbing her hands together.

Caroline smiled and headed into the kitchen, followed by the girls. "I had a feeling we were going to need a lot of booze before this night is over, so I went and bought a whole bunch of wine, scotch, whiskey, and bourbon." She state, bringing them all out and setting them on the counter.

Sage sighed in relief as she went to hug Caroline. "Oh, I love you, Caroline." She said thankfully.

Caroline laughed as each girl took a bottle of their preferred alcohol, and headed into the living room.

Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena sat on the couch with Caroline in-between Bonnie and Elena. Sage sat on a brown love seat across from them, and Rebekah sat on the floor, crossing her legs.

For the next hour, they watched as Sage opened her gifts from the girls, and gushed at some. Bonnie had gotten Sage some photo albums for Sage and Finn's honeymoon. Sage smiled and said that she would definitely have to take pictures now. Elena didn't know what to get her, so she had settled for matching beige bathrobes for both Finn and Sage. Sage welcomed the gift with a soft smile, and said they were perfect, causing Elena to relax. Rebekah settled for a sexy ivory negligée with spaghetti straps and a low cut front and the back dipped down to the hips for Sage to wear for her wedding night. Sage blushed and said it was perfect for her and Finn. The girls laughed at what the gift was going to cause for Finn. Sage said after nine hundred years apart, Finn would be like an animal. They all burst out laughing at the prospect of hearing calm, cool Finn being an animal.

The last gift was from Caroline, actually from Caroline and Klaus. The girls had quieted down, as Caroline stood up and handed Sage a small box. Sage looked curiously at the box, as she slowly opened it, revealing a key. She looked up at Caroline, who smiled at her.

"It's a key to your own private house." Caroline replied, pointing at the key.

Sage's eyes welled up as she looked down at the key.

"As much as we all love living here together as a family, I know personally, we all need some privacy." Caroline began. "Nik and I thought that you and Finn needed a place of your own. It's just through the woods, about two miles. It's not much, but…" She was interrupted with Sage standing up and wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde.

"It's perfect!" Sage whispered, and kissed Caroline's cheek in gratitude.

The rest of the evening went by without much more excitement. They sat around discussing their boyfriends, and what they loved most about them.

"Well, Nik has THE sexiest accent I have ever heard in my life." She stated, moving her hands around.

The girls laughed and nodded.

"Tell me about, before I fell for Kol, I wondered why such a sexy voice came from the world's dangerous person." Bonnie stated with a shiver.

Elena nodded. "I wondered that too." She added, touching Caroline's arm.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't really say much about Nik's accent." She mumbled, plopping her chin on her hand.

Sage laughed. "Rebekah, even you have to admit, Niklaus has a wonderful voice." She replied, leaning back to take a drink from her scotch.

Rebekah shrugged. "He's has a soft voice, but I wouldn't call it sexy." She replied, with another shrug.

Caroline laughed. "I'll say something else about Nik; he has an incredible smile with the dimples. Oh my god, they are to die for." She shivered as she thought about it.

"I've never seen Klaus smile, except evilly." Elena stated, looking at Caroline.

Caroline nodded. "He does, you just have to watch for it."

Bonnie sighed. "Kol has a wonderful smile." She replied dreamily.

The girls laughed at Bonnie's tone.

"Is that the only thing you absolutely love about Kol?" Caroline asked, turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, are we talking physical or internal?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Both" Sage replied, leaning forward on her knees.

Bonnie smiled. "I love how Kol is supportive." She stated, looking down at her ring. "He was there when no one was, and he never left me. He put me first." She whispered, but the girls nodded in understanding.

"What about you Caroline? You named Klaus' physical attributes. What about his other qualities?" Sage asked, turning to Caroline.

Caroline shrugged. "I love how romantic he can be." She stated, looking at Bonnie. "He listens to me, too, and accepts me for me." She added, with a smile.

Sage smiled and nodded.

"What about you, Elena? What about Elijah?" She asked, and every one waited for Elena to speak.

Elena blushed. "I got to admit I love his voice, so dignified and sexy, not to mention that he always dresses in suits." She added moving her arms around.

"I got to admit. Elijah is sexy in those suits." Caroline stated, nudging Elena.

Bonnie nodded. "Oh, my yes, he is. His hair is something else too." She added, looking at Elena. "I know you got to love the way his hair is, especially this new haircut."

Elena nodded. "I could spend hours just running my fingers through it." She replied with a laugh.

Sage laughed and nodded. "I could do that with Finn's." She stated, looking down.

"Have you ever wondered what Finn would look like with his hair cut just a little shorter? More like Elijah's?" Bonnie asked, leaning forward.

Sage shook her head. "I've always loved his hair. His hair was a longer when I first met him, and that was enough for me."

All the girls leaned forward. "You know I can actually picture Finn with a little scruffy look. You know a small mustache and a little beard." Caroline stated wiggling her eyebrows.

Sage laughed and nodded. "Oh, yes, I have imagined that! He would be incredibly sexy with that look." She continued to nod, as the girls continued to laugh.

All the girls turned to Rebekah, who had listened intently at her friends regaling tales of what they love about her brothers.

"What about you, Bekah?" Caroline asked, giving a silent glance at Elena to not say a word.

Rebekah sighed as she dropped her hand. "I guess I love Stefan's smile." She replied, quietly.

"It's unusual to see him smile." Caroline stated, looking at Bonnie. "I mean I've hardly ever seen him smile."

"About as much as I've seen Klaus smile." Bonnie stated with a smile.

Caroline laughed. "I guess you're right. What else, Bekah?" She asked, leaning forward.

"I love his gentle nature. He's always there, and he understands me, more than anyone." She stated with a soft smile.

Caroline nodded. "That's Stefan." She replied, with a smile. "Come on, Rebekah, even you have got to notice Stefan's body. I mean sometimes you can see his muscles through his shirts." She replied with a smirk.

Rebekah laughed. "Oh, I've noticed, and I've got to tell you, he looks so much better with the shirt off." She added with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, I bet." Caroline stated leaning back fanning her face.

Bonnie nodded, and joined in with the fanning.

Elena remained silent, and just smiled. She didn't want to ruin this moment, so she leaned back with smile as she took a drink from her bourbon.

"What about Klaus' body?" Bonnie asked, as she fanned herself.

Caroline fanned herself harder. "Oh, man, all I can is, he is perfection with capital letters." She replied, moving her fingers across drawing a line.

The girls laughed at her remark and all said that their boyfriends were the same way.

Hours later, around eleven, the boys returned with Klaus keeping his distance from Kol and Damon, who were completely inebriated.

Caroline followed him upstairs after she say goodnight to the rest of the family, and agreeing to meet the girls in Sage's room at nine in the morning.

She closed the door, and found him, going through his drawers, with his shirt off. She shivered as she remembered what she had said to the girls about him being perfection.

"Klaus," She whispered, her voice wavering as she watched the muscles in his back move as his moved around.

Klaus turned to her, and waited for her to say something.

She didn't say anything else, as she approached him, and slowly ran her fingers over his well-defined abs. Klaus shivered as she continued to run her fingers over his chest, and up to his neck.

"I've missed you." She whispered, as she kissed his lips.

Klaus moaned as he kissed her back. "I've missed you more." He growled out into her lips.

Caroline giggled as she moved her tongue over his top lip. Klaus shivered as he opened his mouth and pulled her top lip in between his lips, and sucked. Caroline shivered as she ran her hands over his bare shoulders. She moved her lips away from his for a second, only to pull his bottom lip in between hers, and copied his actions from before.

"Caroline, love, please tell me you aren't drunk." He murmured, after she released his lips.

Caroline shook her head. "I only had a few sips of whiskey." She whispered, gently capturing his lips.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that, love." He whispered, seductively.

Caroline giggled, and melted into his arms. "You know I love your voice, Niklaus." She whispered, with a seductive smile.

Klaus smiled, as he quirked a brow. "You never told me that, love." He replied in a low voice.

Caroline smiled, and dipped her head. "I've always loved it." She whispered again, stroking his bare chest. "Especially when you say my name." She added, in a low voice.

Klaus smiled, and moved his right hand from her waist to her chin, and lifted her face to his. "Caroline," He whispered, as he smiled mischievously.

Caroline shivered at his voice, as she closed her eyes.

"Look at me, Caroline." He whispered, searching her eyes as she opened them. "I love everything about you." He added with a soft smile.

Caroline welled up, wrapped her arms around him, and held him tight. She pulled back and looked at him with a mischievous look in her eye. "Well, Niklaus Mikaelson, how about you show me that love all night, then?" She whispered as a stray tear rolled down her face.

He wiped it off with his right hand, and smiled. "Well, then, Caroline Forbes, let me show you." He whispered as he picked her up, and sped over to the bed.

For the rest of the night he showed her how much he loved her, and she, in turn, showed him.

**~Kol's Bedroom~**

"Awe come on, Bonnie lass." Kol whined as Bonnie pushed him under the covers and tucked him in like a mother would. "I'm not…I'm not a child." Kol stuttered, pushing the covers off.

Bonnie shook her head. "When you're drunk you certainly are." She stated, pulling the covers back.

Kol pushed them off again, causing Bonnie to cover him back up. This went on for several minutes until Kol pulled the covers over him, and Bonnie pulled them back.

"Kol, get some rest. You have to be rested for your brother's wedding tomorrow." She whispered, turning towards the bathroom, and changing into her cotton nightgown with spaghetti straps.

"My Bonnie lass is the most beautiful creature in the world." Kol sang off-key, very loudly, as she approached the bed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, as she sat down on the bed. "Kol, stop singing." She replied with a smile, trying to contain her laughter.

"My Bonnie lass is perfect for me!" He continued to sing off-key, louder than before.

"Kol, be quiet. You're gonna wake everybody up." She shushed him.

"My Bonnie lass is mine all mine!" He hollered this time.

Bonnie covered his mouth with her hands, and shuddered as she heard Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah hollering at the same time. "SHUT UP, KOL!"

Kol laughed underneath her hands, and Bonnie sighed as she figured this was going to be a long night.

**~Finn's Bedroom**

"Your brother is a little hyper." Sage replied, coming out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

Finn rolled his eyes, as he sat up against the headboard. "He and Damon challenged each other at how much they could out drink the other." He shook his head, as Sage crawled into bed, and sat facing him.

"Who won?" Sage asked while stifling a laugh.

Finn laughed and shook his head. "They tied. They reached their 60th drink when they started slurring, and making lewd remarks. Elijah had to hold Niklaus back, because Damon made a remark about Caroline." Finn shook his head again.

Sage laughed at the thought of Klaus nearly attacking Damon. "Damon has a way with words sometimes." She replied, touching his face.

Finn nodded. "Yeah, they're going to get him into trouble one day." Finn agreed, touching her red hair.

Sage leaned forward, and placed her lips on his. "We're getting married tomorrow." She whispered, with a teary laugh.

Finn nodded, weaving his hand through her hair. "I know. I've waited 900 years for this moment, and now it's finally here." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

Sage smiled. "Are you happy?" She asked, stroking his bare chest.

Finn tilted her face up to his, and gently kissed her lips. "I've never been happier, than the day I first saw you." He whispered, kissing her again.

"Finn," Sage pulled back a little. "Did Klaus tell you what he and Caroline gave us for a wedding gift?" She asked, looking up at him.

Finn nodded. "He told me tonight." He smiled, pulling her forward. "We can move in when we return from our honeymoon." He whispered seductively.

Sage giggled. "I love the sound of that." She countered, as she kissed him passionately, in return.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Don't be shy about reviewing, I love getting them!**

**I know this chapter was fluffy all around, but I did warn you at the beginning and in the summary about excessive fluffiness. hehe**

**I hope you liked all of the scenes in here. It's very hard writing for every character, so I hope I did okay with them.**

**By the way, the description of Finn, I kinda got that from a movie the actor was in called, La Femme Musketeer. It's a cheesy movie, but he was extremely hot in that move. Check out the trailer on youtube!**

**Remember about the poll on my profile about the new stories coming soon. It will close in February, and the decision will be made then.**

**Next Chapter: Finn and Sage's wedding**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Wedding I ( Finn and Sage)

**Hello my lovelies! I am sorry for leaving you hanging for a while, but I had such a time trying to find time to write this story. Anyway, I am hoping to finish writing the remaining chapters tonight to finish up this story, so I ask that you be patient with me.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! You guys are the reason I keep writing!**

**Please continue to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Oh, Sage you look perfect." Caroline replied, with a smile.

Sage looked down at the dress, and then looked at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled as the dress fit to every curve of her body. Her hair was curled and pulled halfway back, but her bangs were left to sweep across her face.

Sage blushed at the words, and smiled. "Thank you, Caroline." She whispered.

Caroline smiled, and nodded. "Are you ready?" She asked, motioning to Elena and Bonnie, who were standing next to the door, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Sage took a deep breath and nodded. "I believe I am. No, I know I am." She added with a quick nod.

Rebekah smiled. "My brother is very lucky." She whispered, bringing Sage in for a hug.

Caroline stepped back, and felt tears water her eyes.

"Al right, let's get you married." She replied with a clap of her hands.

"I thought that was supposed to be my line." Sage replied with a fake glare.

Caroline shrugged. "You can say it at my wedding." She replied, with a nod.

Sage laughed, and pulled her in for a hug. "Agreed." She whispered, as she pulled back.

The wedding in the back garden began as Elena went first, grasping Stefan's arm as they walked down the aisle to their respective positions. Elena felt a small surge as she connected with his arm, but she glanced at Elijah who smiled at her, and she felt fireworks run through her body.

Bonnie followed, grasping Kol's arm. She glanced up at him, and he sent her a wink, which caused her to giggle.

Caroline followed after Bonnie, and met Klaus at the walkway. He looked her up and down and smirk at her beige, spaghetti strapped with a V-neck, and a small brown strip around the waist dress. It only came down to Caroline's knees, but it showed off her figure, like the rest of the bridesmaids, but Klaus didn't care about the rest of them. He only cared for the gorgeous creature on his arm.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered, in her ear, before they made their way to everyone else.

Caroline smiled and glanced at him. She gave him a peck on the cheek. "You look handsome yourself. I love you in a tux." She added, in a low whisper, that only he could hear.

_Wait until later. You can help me take it off. _He thought to her.

Caroline gasped, and let out a giggle. _You are horrible, but I can't wait._ She thought back.

Klaus shuddered, and smiled towards her, before they walked down the aisle.

Rebekah followed suit, and grasped Elijah's arm. The maid of honor and the best man made their way down the aisle.

Once everyone was settled, the wedding march opened up, and everyone stood up and turned to see Sage come into view.

Finn felt his heart swell with so much love as he caught sight of his future wife.

Sage paused, and grasped of the man who was giving her away. It wasn't traditional, and at first she thought to ask Liz, but she realized he was more suited to the task.

With a smile towards him, she began to walk down the aisle to the man she was going to spend eternity with.

They stopped within a foot of the altar, and preacher asked who gives this woman to this man.

Sage smiled at him, and Damon spoke. "I do."

Gently Damon took Sage's hand from his arm, and handed her to Finn.

Finn smiled at Damon and nodded.

The preacher began his version of what love was all about, and what everlasting love meant.

The vows came up, and everyone watched as Finn and Sage turned to each other, and spoke their vows. They had opted to do the more traditional vows, for the vows they would have spoken would not be understood by anyone, but them. Besides, they were more personal.

The ceremony ended with a long kiss, and once they were separated, they walked back down the aisle, followed by the wedding party.

The reception, which took place in a large tent in the open area beside the house, began with Finn and Sage leading off the dance with a touching song called Love Will Find A Way. The song, though from a Disney movie, fit them so much, when Sage had heard it coming from Caroline's radio on afternoon, she wanted played for their first song.

They danced and completely forgot the rest of the audience or the camera's taking pictures of the glowing couple.

The song ended, and everyone else joined the dance floor as the next song, another slow song, began to play.

Finn held Sage close as the song, Snowbird by Kenny G played.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Mikaelson?" Finn whispered, in her ear.

Sage gently kissed his lips. "More than I have ever been in my 900 years." She whispered back.

Finn smiled, and kissed her once more. "I love you." He said as he pulled back.

"I love you." She whispered, hugging him close.

Kol swung Bonnie around the dance floor with such grace, she felt like a princess.

"You look ravishing in that dress, lass." He stated, as he held her close.

"Why thank you, Kol." She returned with a smile. "I got to say you look very handsome in your black suit." She added with a devilish look in her eyes.

Kol shivered, and smiled. "I'm glad Sage and my sister picked a neutral color not any bright colors." He replied, trying to avoid the topic.

Bonnie saw through that, and moved her left hand, which was around his back, to his beige tie. "What are you hiding, Kol?" She asked, moving her left hand to the base of his neck, and then into his brown hair.

Kol coughed nervously, and glanced at the rest of the party, who was not paying them any mind. He pulled her closer to him, and she gasped as she felt the reason behind it.

He wanted her now.

"Why Kol, why didn't you say so earlier?" She asked, quirking a brow, playing it very coy.

Kol shook his head. "I was trying to be very inconspicuous, my Bonnie lass." He whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips against hers, and then moved to her cheek. "How could I have told you that this dress brings out your best features, and shows off your sexy legs, that all I could think about during the ceremony was taking you right there and have them wrap around me as you let me?" He whispered against her ear.

Bonnie moaned softly, and closed her eyes. She felt her body react to his words, and her mind drew images of what he was talking about.

She opened her eyes, to find his dark ones, and she bit her lip. "Where?" She asked in a whisper.

Kol's eyes darkened with desire, as he grabbed her hand, and quickly led her off the dance floor, and into the house, to their room.

They were so glad the wedding was at the house.

Back on the dance floor, Klaus twirled Caroline around, bringing the dress up in a small bowl as she twirled out and back to him. She laughed as she returned to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had left her hair down, and he was so grateful. She looked so breathtaking with her hair flowing out as she twirled.

"You are the most gorgeous creature here today, love." He whispered, as he held her close.

Caroline giggled and shook her head. "You, my love, are blinded, but I'm not complaining." She remarked as she stroked his face with her right hand.

Klaus stopped on the dance floor and stared into her eyes. "I'm not blinded, Caroline." He began, touching her face with his left hand. "I knew you were beautiful when I first saw you it was after I got to know you, did I fall in love." He finished with a serious look of love on his face.

Caroline smiled. "I love you." She whispered, coming closer to him. "Though, I don't deserve you." She added in a whisper, as she kissed him.

Klaus pulled back and glared at her. "You're wrong, love. It's me who doesn't deserve you." He replied with determination.

Caroline shook her head. "Everyone deserves to be happy, Nik, even you. You are happy, aren't you?" She asked, nodded towards him.

Klaus brushed her lips with his. "Every day you are with me, I am happy." He whispered, as he kissed her again.

Caroline melted, but pulled back before it went too far. "This will have to wait, Nik." She stated, with a smile.

Klaus nodded, and kissed her briefly. "After the wedding." He confirmed, and smiled as she nodded emphatically.

Damon stood in the audience and sighed as he watched the couples dancing.

"How about a dance?" Liz asked as she held out her hand.

Damon smiled, and grasped her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.

"You know three years ago, I never imagined I would be friends with a vampire or that my daughter would become one, or that she would fall in love with the oldest of them all." Liz stated, as Damon twirled her around the dance floor.

Damon smirked. "You are a special woman, Elizabeth." He whispered, with honesty.

Liz blushed and nodded. "I noticed how you looked at my daughter a few days ago. You care very much for her, don't you?" She asked, watching him closely.

Damon nodded. "So much, that I want her to be happy, and he makes her happy." He replied with a wan smile.

He twirled her out and then pulled her back in. Liz smiled, and let out a small laugh.

"No one's ever twirled me like that, not even Bill." She replied with a sad voice.

Damon lowered his face, and looked into her eyes. "I never told you, how sorry I was for his death." He stated with a sincere voice.

Liz nodded. "I know you tried to help him, Caroline told me that you did try to kill him, but you tried to accept vampires… for her." She added her eyes never leaving his.

Damon stilled his movements, and swallowed. "I know what it's like to have a father hate what you become." He whispered, in a pained voice.

Liz touched his face gently. "I'm sure he loved you." She whispered, comfortingly.

Damon sighed, and stepped back. "Thanks for the dance, Liz." He replied, about to walk away, when she grabbed his arm.

"You'll find someone, Damon. I know you will. Don't give up." She replied, and then let him go.

Damon nodded, and then walked away, leaving his friend alone on the dance floor.

The reception ended around five, and everyone gathered around to wish the couple well as they headed to the rainforest of Brazil.

Sage, now dressed in a tan dress suit, hugged each of the girls and thanked them for making this day memorable. She stepped back and walked to her husband, and promised they would return in a month or two, for Kol and Bonnie's wedding.

Tears were shed by each relative as they waved goodbye to the married couple, who were so happy to be starting a brand new life together, like they always dreamed they would.

* * *

**Okay what did you think?**

**I know I forgot to mention the wedding took place in May or June somewhere in there, I couldn't decide so I let you figure it out. Sorry. ****Kol and Bonnie's wedding will take place in October. So that would give enough space for Klaus and Caroline's wedding.**

**I know I didn't go into much detail, but I was stuck, and found this chapter a little hard to write. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, for those following my other stories, I have a list of stories which I will be writing in the future. There was a poll for which story or stories I will be writing first, and it will continue until midnight tonight. The results will be announced after midnight, and the new stories will be posted tomorrow.**

**I hope, and plan to finish this story, which will have 5 more chapters, tonight. I'm writing as fast as I can. please be patient.**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Damon and Rachel

**Before you begin this chapter, you should know this chapter is solely about Damon. Klaroline will be in the next chapter, don't worry. I started this chapter, and couldn't stop reading it.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ALERTED THIS STORY! You guys are awesome!**

**Please review at the end! :D**

* * *

Damon sat alone at a booth in the Grill. It had been two weeks since Finn and Sage's wedding, and everyone had started getting ready for Kol and Bonnie's wedding.

Damon took another sip from his bottle, and felt emptiness in his soul; he knew would never be quenched from the bourbon. At least he could, drown it for a little while.

He heard the door to the nearly empty Grill, and thought it was his brother coming to check on him. He had to admit, with the fight over Elena over, he and Stefan were closer than ever before. They were more than brothers. It was what he wanted, and loved it. He just wasn't in the mood for Stefan's presence at the moment.

Footsteps came closer, and Damon took another sip from the bottle.

"Easy on that stuff, Salvatore, it could kill you." A voice replied beside him.

Damon dropped the bottle on the table, and turned to see someone he thought died sixty years ago.

"Rachel" He replied, as his eyes widened, as he took in the petite strawberry blonde with piercing green eyes standing next to the booth.

"It's been a long time." She replied, as she smiled.

Damon nodded with a slow smile. "Yes, it has." He returned his eyes still wide.

She looked down at the seat beside her, and smiled. "Are you going to offer me a seat or am I just going to stand here?" She asked, quirking her brow.

Damon motioned to the seat. "Help yourself." He returned his eyes never leaving her.

"Thanks, you know your manners haven't improved much in the last, what is it? Sixty years." She replied with a quirky smile.

Damon leaned on his forearms on the table, and glared at her. "I thought you died." He whispered, low enough for her to hear.

Rachel sighed, and ran her lean fingers through her hair. "I know. I should have told you." She stated, leaning on the table.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Told me what?" He asked.

Rachel glanced down at her hands, and fiddled with her daylight ring. "That I didn't die." She replied, keeping her eyes downcast.

Damon scowled. "I mourned for you, Rachel." He stated with a hint of hurt.

Rachel looked up and smiled, faintly. "I'm sorry." She stated, with sincerity.

Damon scoffed. "Sorry. I don't think sorry cuts it." He paused, as he glared at her. "You were my friend, Rach. You were the first person to see me, and when you died, a part of me died too." He added with hurt.

Rachel nodded. "I should have told you, but I had to fake my death." She stated, looking into his eyes.

Damon shook his head. "No shit, I never would have guess with you sitting here, after I watched the house blow up with you inside." He stated, starting to get up. "It was great seeing you, Rach. Maybe in another sixty years, we could do this again." He replied, as he leant over to her, glaring at her with his icy blue eyes.

He turned and walked out of the Grill, but he could hear her following him. "Take a hint, Red." He replied, as he walked down the street.

Rachel continued to follow him, after looking around to make sure no one was watching, she sped up to him, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in the alley, underneath the Grill.

She slammed him against the brick wall, and held him tightly with her arm against his throat.

"I know you are older and stronger, but with your stupid dick attitude, I have the advantage right now." She replied, pushing her arm tighter against his throat.

Damon struggled against her grip, and began to gasp for air.

"I came here, because I heard you were living here now. I have search for you for sixty years, Damon, sixty years of looking everywhere, hoping I would run into you, to tell you that I wasn't dead." She replied with a strained voice. "I couldn't find you. I searched and searched to tell you the truth, but every time I got close, you would disappear." She added, releasing her hold on him, and turning away.

Damon coughed a few times, and grabbed his throat for a moment, before straightening and watching her.

"Why did you fake your death?" He asked when he got his breathe back.

Rachel turned back to him, and lowered her eyes. "Because I got too close." She whispered, keeping her eyes down.

"Too close to what?" He asked, stepping towards her.

Rachel lifted her green eyes, and smiled. "Too close to you." She answered, looking away once more.

Damon's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He whispered, getting a little closer.

Rachel laughed and wiped her nose with the right sleeve of her long sleeved green shirt. "I fell in love with you, you dumb jerk." She nearly shouted, throwing her arms out.

Damon stepped back, and glared at her. "You love me?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Rachel nodded. "Stupid, ain't it?" She asked, her southern drawl coming out. "I tried so hard not to, but I couldn't help it." She replied, turning away. "Especially after she warned me away." She added with disdain.

Damon stepped forward, adjusting his black leather jacket. "She?" He asked, folding his arms.

Rachel turned to him. "Katherine" She whispered, turning her head to him. "I had met her after I was turned; I never knew who did, but I suspected she did. She was the one who found me, after I woke up." She replied, anger seeping in her words. "She found me again a few years later, after I met you in Nashville." She paused looking at him. "She warned me not to love you, or get too close because you were hers." She added turning away once more.

Damon scoffed. "I don't belong to her, Rachel." He replied, his jaw tight.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, and that story you told me about how you wanted to free her, and rescue her because you loved her, that was just a way to keep your distance from any kind of relationships." She replied her voice tight and sarcastic.

Damon glared at her. "I thought I did love her, Rach." He stated his temper cooling.

Rachel scoffed. "Oh yeah, like I would believe a man who said he only loves one woman, and plays with the rest. Give it a rest, Salvatore." She replied, starting to walk away from him.

Damon rushed in front of her and grabbed her upper arms. She was only a foot shorter than him, so he wrapped his arms tightly around her body, binding her arms to her sides. "I've cared for women before, Rach. I've cared for a lot of women." He added with a smirk, as Rachel rolled her eyes. "But I've never cared for anyone like I care for you." He whispered, watching her eyes looking at him.

"What kind of care? And don't you dare lie to me, Salvatore, because I can still whip your ass." She stated in her angered southern voice.

Damon smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Oh, really?" He asked with more of a statement in his voice. "Cause the last time I looked I had you pinned." He replied with a laugh, looking down at her body.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're avoiding my question, and in case you haven't noticed, my legs are free." She stated wiggling her eyebrows.

Damon frowned and glanced down, to see her right leg moving into position. In a swift movement, she kicked his legs out from under him, and he fell to the floor, with her on top of him, still in his arms.

"Damn! I always forget you were a black belt." He stated, rolling his eyes.

Rachel laughed genuinely for the first time since she showed up, and he looked at her. "I loved you, Rach." He whispered, moving his right hand to move her red hair out of her face.

Rachel stopped laughing and looked at him. "As a friend or more than a friend?" She asked in a whisper.

"More than a friend," He began, stroking her face. "I didn't know how much until I watched your house blow up." He whispered, his blue eyes capturing her green.

"Katherine threatened to kill you, if I didn't leave you alone." She whispered, her left hand, now free, went to his face.

"I'm gonna kill her the next time I see her." Damon growled out, stroking her beautiful face.

Rachel laughed and touched his lips with her finger. "All because she threatened you? Damon, she's threatened you for over a century. Why do you want to kill her now?" She asked, moving her finger to his cheek.

Damon frowned, and touched her face once more. "Because she hurt you, Rachel." He stated, with growl, he pushed her over, and rolled on top of her.

Rachel grunted, but smiled as she looked up in to the blue eyes looking down at her. "You really would kill her for me?" She asked her eyes becoming soft.

Damon smiled. "You were, sorry, are my best friend, Rachel. I mourned for you for sixty years because I thought you died all because that bitch decided to interfere in my life." He stated with a serious expression.

"You are very quick to decide you love me, Damon." She began with a serious look. "Not that I'm complaining, I just think you are not completely sure." She finished her eyes becoming sorrowful.

Damon leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. Suddenly he felt what he had never felt before, not with Katherine, Elena, or Caroline. He felt a shock rush through his body, and he lifted his mouth from her, and smiled as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Do you doubt me now?" He whispered, his eyebrows wiggling.

Rachel smirked and pulled his head back to hers. "I need more convincing." She whispered as their lips met once again.

Damon smiled against her lips as they continued to kiss for the next hour. When they were done, Damon realized she was the one he had waited for the past sixty years, even though he had thought she had died, he still waited, and a part of him had always thought she was still alive, and that she would make her way to him.

He was never letting her go again.

* * *

**Okay what did you think?**

**I wanted to give Damon a little history. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be up very soon! I'm writing as fast as I can!**

**Next Chapter: Caroline's Birthday and a Confrontation between Rebekah and Elena**

**Remember to check out my profile later to see which story I will write next!**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Caroline's Birthday and A Confrontation

**Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Thanks to all of you who have supported this story! You are wonderful! :)**

**A/N: There is a LEMON in this chapter! I tried to keep it PG-13, I hope I succeeded.**

**Remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Klaus covered Caroline's eyes with his hands, and led her carefully down the wooded path.

"Nik, why can't you just tell me where we are going?" She asked with a little laugh. Though she hated secrets, she loved his surprises, sometimes.

"Because that would ruin your present." He whispered, as he continued to lead her.

"Nik," She began, but stopped when Klaus stopped, and then uncovered her eyes. She gasped and covered her mouth as she took in the sight before her.

"Klaus, you really shouldn't have gotten me anything." She replied, looking back at him, finally getting her voice back.

Klaus sighed with a smile. "Love, we have been over this. I love giving you presents, and" He replied with a pause stepping up to him. "Besides, today is your birthday." He replied with his signature smirk.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, and turned around to her gift. She approached it softly, and reached out her hand.

Standing in front of her, in a medium size pen, was a palomino mare. She had a white streak across her face from her forehead to her nose, and one white sock hoof one her front right leg. She was the most beautiful horse Caroline had ever seen.

"She's beautiful, Nik." Caroline replied, petting the mare's neck.

Klaus smiled, and approached her. "I'm glad you like her." He whispered, leaning towards her with his hands behind his back.

Caroline turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love her, Nik." She whispered in his ear. "Thank you." She added, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "You are welcome." He whispered, with a smile.

Caroline smiled, and leaned forward to capture his lips with hers. Klaus moaned she began to deepen the kiss.

He chuckled as she attempted to move deeper into his mouth, but he had shut his mouth, keeping her from going deeper.

She pulled back and frowned at him. "What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes noticing his were playful.

Klaus chuckled and swung her up in his arms. She gasped and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"Nik, where are we going?" She asked, as he carried her into a small barn located near the pen.

Klaus didn't say a word as he carried inside and into an opened empty stall with a pile of hay lining the floor. He set Caroline down on the ground and she turned around to see the stall was not entirely empty. In the middle of the stall was a big red blanket with a picnic basket, and a battery operated lantern.

She turned to Klaus and smiled at him with tear-brimmed eyes. "You did all of this for me?" She asked, looking at him.

Klaus nodded. "It's a birthday gift from the rest of the family. They wanted to give us this day and night together."

"So you really didn't do all of this by yourself?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Klaus smiled. "I thought of the blanket, because" he began, stepping closer to her. "I wanted to make love to you in the hay." He whispered in a seductive voice.

Caroline smiled and felt a blush rise on her cheeks. "This is the best birthday gift I have ever received; only one other comes close." She stated with a coy smile on her face.

"What other would that be, love?" He asked, coming within a foot of her.

Caroline reached up and touched his face softly. "The day, you saved my life." She whispered, with a smile.

Klaus' eyes watered at her words. "The day, I ordered Tyler to bit you." He whispered, and turned away from her.

Caroline knew what he was doing. "Klaus, I forgave you a long time ago." She began, coming to stand in front of him. Gently, she placed her hands on his face, forcing him to look at her. "Besides, you could have let me die that day, but instead you gave me life." She finished, her eyes watering, and her mouth turning into a smile.

Klaus sighed, and grasped her hands with his. "I gave you a choice, Caroline." He whispered his voice soft.

"But you didn't have to, Nik. That is the point, you didn't have to, but you did anyway. You gave me the best gift ever. You gave me my life." She stated with another smile.

Klaus smiled, and kissed her hands. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered, kissing her hands once more, and gazing at the ring on her third finger.

She leaned down and kissed his hands. "I love you, Nik." She whispered, as she captured his lips with hers.

Slowly the fire between them began to build, and pretty soon, Klaus' black dress shirt was on the hay, following Caroline's top jacket, which was over her yellow strapless, knee-length dress. Caroline moved her hands over Klaus' bare chest, and smiled as she pulled back, allowing him access to her throat. His hands, moved to the zipper, and began to unzip her dress. Slowly the dress fell to the floor, and Klaus pulled back to find she had not put on any underwear.

"You knew didn't you?" He asked, admiring her perfect body.

Caroline blushed and nodded. "One thing I wanted for my birthday was for you to make love to me." She whispered, touching his bare chest.

"I make love to you every day, love." He replied, moving his hands up and down her bare sides, causing her to shiver.

"I know, but nowadays it's quick and quiet. I want you to make love to me, Nik, where we don't have to worry about your family listening or making it hurried. I want you to make love to me like the first few times." She stated with a smile on face.

Klaus smiled, and nodded. "As you wish, love." He whispered, pulling her close.

Caroline kicked off her sandals, as Nik slowly lowered her on the blanket. That afternoon, Klaus took his time exploring every inch of kissed her breasts, sucked her nipples, licked her stomach, and kissed and more at her inner thighs. Caroline discovered a new passion she never knew existed, even with him. When she was on the throws of passion, Klaus stopped and came up to her mouth, he captured her mouth.

Slowly she moved her hands over his bare back, and into his hair. She wanted him, but she wanted this to last.

Moving her hands down to his black pants, she undid them and, with his help, pushed them off, along with his underwear. His boots had come off earlier, and pretty soon he was naked above her.

Caroline smiled, and nodded, as he entered her with precision, causing her to cry out from the pleasure. They rocked together, slowly, until they could no longer control their passion.

Once they were spent, they just laid their holding each other tightly, not caring at all to cover up with the extra blanket, Rebekah had thought to pack in the basket.

Caroline snuggled closer into Klaus' embrace, content and filled with so much love she wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Thank you, Nik." She whispered, kissing his lips once more, before laying her head on his chest.

Nik smiled and held her close. "Happy Birthday, Caroline." He whispered as she heard her drift asleep.

**~House~**

Elena knocked on Rebekah's door, hoping the blonde was in her room. Rebekah opened the door, and frowned slightly when she saw Elena.

"Can I come in?" Elena asked, pointing inside.

Rebekah nodded, and stepped aside, allowing her passage.

"What do you want, Elena?" Rebekah asked, crossing her arms.

Elena turned around and crossed her arms. "I have given this a lot of thought, and I want you to know that I'm okay with you dating Stefan." She replied with a wane smiled.

Rebekah scowled. "I don't need your permission, Elena, and neither does Stefan." She stated, glowering at Elena.

Elena narrowed her eyes. "I just wanted you know that I am okay with it. He is my ex." She stated her voice tight.

"Well, Elijah is my brother, Elena, and nobody asked me for my permission or approval for you to date him." She replied her voice threatening.

"He doesn't need your approval or permission." Elena spat out.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "The same way Stefan doesn't need your permission on who he sees. Stefan is a grown man, and a lot older than you. He has had many relationships with many women, even with me. He didn't need their permission to date other women." She remarked, motioning towards the door.

Elena narrowed her eyes, and let out a huff before moving to the door.

"Elena, you are going to have to learn, that not everything revolves around you." Rebekah began in a soft, but threatening tone. "The sooner you realize that the sooner you can actually be a decent friend."

"Is that why I'm excluded half the time?" Elena asked, looking at her hand on the doorknob.

Rebekah sighed. "Part of it, the other part is you are hanging on to a memory of what you and Stefan had. If you let that go, then you will be a much better person." She stated, with a faint smile.

Elena nodded. "Thank you, Rebekah." She replied, as she opened the door and left the room.

"You were a little harsh, Bekah." Stefan remarked, coming out of the in room bathroom.

Rebekah sighed, and turned to face him. "She wanted the truth, and I gave it to her. No one said the truth wasn't harsh." She replied, stepping into his embrace.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Well, how about this truth?" He began, pulling back and looking into her eyes. "I love you." He whispered, his eyes saying it over and over.

Rebekah smiled. "I love you too, Stefan." She whispered, and waited for his lowering lips to meet hers.

She sighed into his mouth, and Stefan smiled as they stood there in the middle of the room.

Rebekah pulled back, and smiled as Stefan grasped her hands and led her to the bed. She giggled, as he pulled her into his embrace, and began to kiss her passionately again.

Later, they ended up under the covers, smiling and heading for rounds two and three.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**There are three more chapters left and they will be up tomorrow! **

**Also, for those who have voted on the poll on my profile, I would like to inform you the next story/stories that will be coming tomorrow. The winner is The Swan Princess and The Rogue! If you want to know the details, it is located on my profile. The second story is The Kidnapping of Light! I hope you all will follow these stories as you have followed this one and my others.**

**Also, (I know too many also's) the slight spin off in the Return and Remember series, Kol's First Humanity has taken off. It is about Kol and his first love Antonia. I hope you will check it out.**

**Next Chapter: The Quick Wedding**

**Until Next Chapter...**


	8. Quick Wedding (Kol and Bonnie)

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the chapter that I have wanted to write for so long, well the second chapter I've wanted to write. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story! You guys are a blessing!**

**Please remember to review at the end. :)**

* * *

"Kol, how much do you love me?" Bonnie asked, entering their bedroom with a frown on her face.

Kol came out of their bathroom, looking like he just got out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and Bonnie avoided her eyes, which captured his.

"What are you talking about, my Bonnie lass?" He asked, walking up to her.

Bonnie huffed and went to the picture window, and sat on the bench underneath. "I'm tired of this wedding planning, Kol." She replied, pulling her legs Indian style, and her arms went to her knees.

Kol smiled and came to sit beside her. "The wedding is three weeks away, lass." He whispered, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I know, but Caroline's finished the dress, and Rebekah has taken care of the reception. Everything is set." She stated, looking at her hands.

Kol frowned. "Then what is the matter, Bonnie?" He asked, watching her carefully.

Bonnie looked out of the window, tears filling her eyes. "I miss my Grams. I wish she was here." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

Kol reached up with his left hand, and wiped her tears away. "I know, but what does that have to do with how much I love you?" He whispered, trying to look into her eyes.

Bonnie bowed her head, and reached up with her right hand, and grasped his left hand. Gently, she pulled it down and held it with both hands. "Kol, I love you more than I ever thought I could love anyone." She whispered, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Bonnie," Kol began, hoping this wasn't what he was thinking it was.

Bonnie shook her head. "All my life I wanted my Grams there when I got married, and now she's not. My mom is dead, and my dad is God knows where." She stated, lifting her left hand to her nose as she sniffed. "I have no family coming to the wedding, none that matters." She added in a whisper.

Kol sighed, and grasped her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. "What about me? Am I your family?" He asked his eyes holding tenderness, and a little hurt.

Bonnie stared at him. "That's not what I meant." She began, but Kol cut her off.

"I know that's not what you meant, but let me clarify something to you." He began staring into her eyes. "I know you miss your Grams, and your mom, but I'm still here. I'm here, Bonnie. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you. Have you forgotten everything we went through to get here?" He asked, his eyes flashing.

Bonnie shook her head. "I haven't forgotten." She whispered, her eyes filling with more tears.

Kol sighed. "I love you, Bonnie. I love you." He whispered, leaning forward, capturing her lips with his.

Bonnie melted into his embrace and kiss, only to have him pulled back. "You say Caroline has finished your dress?" He asked with a light in his eyes.

Bonnie nodded, as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, I just came from there." She replied, her hands being grasped by Kol, and then pulled her up as he stood up.

"How soon can you get ready?" He asked, looking around the room, and put on some clothes for the moment.

Bonnie sniffed and then tilted her head. "Ready for what? Kol, what are you up to?" She asked, her voice getting stronger.

Kol smirked, and pulled out his tuxedo for the wedding. "Go get your dress, and meet me outside in thirty minutes." He replied, giving her quick kiss before he disappeared out the door.

Bonnie stood in the room, dumbfounded until she realized she only had nine minutes to do as he asked.

"Come on, sister. I need this favor." Kol whined as he stood in the kitchen, causing Rebekah to roll her eyes.

"I can't believe; I'm agreeing to this. You do realize that everything has been taken care of for three weeks now. What am I to tell the others?" She demanded folding her arms.

Kol smiled. "I don't know, but you will think of something." He replied with a wink, before heading out of the kitchen.

Rebekah rolled her eyes once more, before looking at Caroline, who was sitting at the little round table with a smile.

"You better not do this to me when your wedding comes around." Rebekah scolded, pointing her finger at Caroline.

Caroline held up her hand. "I wouldn't dream of it, but you do have to admit. This is romantic." Caroline replied, standing up and walking over to Rebekah at the counter.

Rebekah sighed and nodded. "I know."

Caroline giggled. "Come on, Rebekah. Let's go help Bonnie." She replied with a glee in her eyes.

Rebekah sighed once more, and then smiled. "Al right" She returned as Caroline wrapped her arm through Rebekah's arm, and together they ran out the kitchen to help their friend.

Bonnie was out twenty minutes later, and Kol smiled as he noticed her hair was curled and draped down her back. Her makeup was light, but stunning, bringing out her brown eyes. Her dress was covered with a long coat, so Kol wouldn't see it, until she took the coat off. He had put on his tuxedo, and Bonnie smiled as she took in his handsome appearance.

"Are you going to tell me, what we are doing?" She asked as she looped her arm through his.

Kol shook his head. "Nope it's a surprise." He stated, dropping her arm for a second, before carefully wrapping a blindfold over her eyes, making sure not to ruin her hair or makeup.

"Now, this is not fair." Bonnie stated, her voice hitting on the line of aggravation.

Kol smirked as he leaned forward, brushing his lips across her ear. "In the end it will be worth it, my Bonnie lass."

Bonnie shivered, and turned her blinded face towards him, her mouth to one side. "Fine." She whispered, as Kol led her down a path.

A few minutes later, Kol stopped Bonnie. Letting go of her arm, once more, Kol untied her blindfold, and let it fall to the ground.

Bonnie gasped as she realized where they were. Kol had brought her to the witches' house.

"Kol," She whispered as turned to him.

Kol smiled and shrugged. "I came here yesterday. I had decided to bring you on the day of our wedding, but I decided to speed it up." He replied, taking her hands in his. "I asked for their permission, since you are still a witch." He added, looking into her tearful eyes. "They agreed, and decided to preside over the wedding." He finished, stroking her cheek.

"Oh, Kol." Bonnie whispered, touching his face tenderly.

"Are you ready to marry me, Miss Bennett?" He asked, with a tender smile.

Bonnie nodded emphatically, and picked up the skirt of her dress, and walked up the steps with Kol. Together they entered the house, and Bonnie smiled as she felt the presence of the witches from centuries past.

They came to the center of the old forgotten living room, and Bonnie smiled as she saw Lily standing in the middle of the room in a white flowing gown.

"Hello, Bonnie, Kol." She nodded to them, her hands folded gently in front of her.

"Lily." Kol whispered, and Bonnie gave a nod.

"There are some people who wish to see you, Bonnie." Lily replied, nodding her head to the back.

Bonnie turned around and gasped as she saw her Grams, Abigail, and Emily standing behind her.

"Hello, child." Sheila replied, stepping forward.

Bonnie ran to her, and wrapped her arms around her Grams. With silent sobs, she held her tight. She pulled back and looked at her mom.

"I'm so proud of you, my dear Bonnie." Abby replied, touching her face gently.

"Thank you, mom." She returned, still holding her Grams.

She turned to Emily, who was standing with a smile on her face. "You chose well, Bonnie. Kol has been a friend of our kind since he was turned and I know he will treat you with respect and love." She replied with a nod to Kol.

Bonnie nodded and looked at Kol with a smile. "I'm so glad you're here." She replied, looking back at her Grams, and her mom.

Sheila smiled. "I wouldn't miss this marriage for anything in the world. You think being dead was going to keep me from seeing my granddaughter married." She replied, stroking Bonnie's curly hair.

"Now go to your man, with our blessing, child." Sheila replied pushing Bonnie towards Kol's waiting arms, while taking off the coat, revealing a strapless cream dress with a brown swirl design over the bodice and a brown sash across her waist. The waist flowed out to a semi-bell shape, and the back had a slight train.

"One more thing, Bonnie." Abby replied, holding out a small brown stone necklace. "It symbolizes our family, the stone is said to have belonged to the first Bennett witch. It's yours now." She added, fastening the necklace around her neck. Bonnie smiled at her mom, and gave her a hug, before returning to her love.

Lily smiled at the young couple before her. "Kol, Bonnie," She began with a warm voice. "You have traveled many paths to bring you to this place. You have comforted each other, stood together, and loved each other through it all." She paused with a glance at the other three witches, before continuing. "You two have endured so much, but the one thing you two held onto was each other. I have never seen a couple so much in love, and so perfect, with the exception of Niklaus and Caroline," She added with a small wink, causing Bonnie and Kol to smile and giggle. "I could go on for hours about how you two have proven yourselves to the witches and the world with your love, but I won't." She added with a smile. "Instead, I will allow you to speak the vows you have prepared for each other." She finished, nodding to Kol.

Kol swallowed nervously, but the nervousness disappeared as he captured Bonnie's eyes. "Bonnie, when we first met I had every intention of killing you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He began with a serious expression. "After spending time with you, I begun to realize how much you meant to me, and how much I wanted you in my life. You have risked your life more times than I care to think about trying to save my life or to protect me and our family, even when I didn't want you to." He paused with a smile. "I have loved you with every beat of this undead heart, and I will love you until time runs out. Today, I proudly and unconditionally declare to be your husband for all eternity." He finished as he lifted her hands and kissed the backs of them.

Bonnie sighed as tears began to form in her eyes. She looked into Kol's eyes and smiled. "Kol, from the moment I met you I wanted nothing more than for you to go away." She began and smiled at Kol's expression. "But," She added with a serious tone. "As time continued, I wanted you to stay with me and hold me." She paused, tears filling her eyes. "You have stood by me, worried about me, cared about me, when, at one time, no one did. You put me first, and I didn't realize at the time, that was exactly what I needed." She paused again, a smile appearing on her face. "I love you, Kol. I have loved you with every beat of my human heart, and now my undead heart and I will continue to love you until time runs out. Today, I proudly and unconditionally declare to be your wife for all eternity." She finished bringing his hands to her lips and kissing them gently.

Lily wiped the tears from her eyes as she proudly announced to spirits and the three witches, who were also wiping their tear-stained faces. "Today, I, Lillian Anne Forbes, Enforcer of the Spirits, hereby join Kol Mikaelson and Bonnie Bennett as husband and wife for all eternity. Let no man or supernatural being tear asunder what the spirits have blessed on this day." She vowed with a kind face, but determined eyes. "Kol, you may kiss your wife." She whispered, with a smile.

Kol nodded, and grasped Bonnie close to him. With a smile on both their faces, Kol captured Bonnie's lips, and sealed their vows for all eternity.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Any good?**

**I wanted to get the vows just right, and I hope I succeeded. I hope you enjoyed reading their wedding!**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline's Christmas Wedding**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Christmas Wedding (Klaus and Caroline)

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the wedding and chapter you all have been waiting for! I had so much fun writing this, that I didn't want it to end. I hope you all approve!**

**Thank you all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story! It means a lot!**

**Please review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline groaned as three separate knocks resounded on her bedroom door. Shaking her head, she pulled the covers over her head, and sighed as she heard the door open and five footsteps approach her bed.

With a sigh from, who she assumed was Rebekah, the covers were ripped from her body, and Caroline looked up to see five angry eyes of her bridesmaids.

"Caroline, it is seven o'clock in the morning. Your wedding is in six hours, and you haven't even gotten a shower or even attempted to get ready." Rebekah stated, crossing her arms.

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "Alright, I'll go get a shower." She replied, as she sat up and threw her legs over to the side of the bed to stand up. She looked at Rebekah with a knowing smile. "Is everything ready?" She asked as she walked over to the bathroom door.

Rebekah smiled. "Everything is set. Stefan and the boys have Nik downstairs, and your dress is in my room. We'll all change and get ready while you take a shower." She replied, motioning to the other girls.

Caroline nodded and headed into the bathroom, and closed the door.

She listened as the girls left the room to get ready, and she sighed as she leaned against the door. She was getting married today. Caroline smiled as she looked up towards the ceiling. She fingered her ring and held it close to her chest, and her smile widened as she closed her eyes. In her mind, she envisioned her future husband, and his sparkling blue eyes.

_Nik, we're getting married today. _She thought to him with a smile.

_I know, love._ His voice echoed in her mind.

She smiled once more and stripped off her shorts and tank as she stepped into the shower. As she stood under the water, she felt his presence. She knew he was downstairs, but she also knew that he was never far away from her.

She washed her hair, and sighed as she thought through what they had gone through to get to this particular moment in their lives. Klaus had lived for a thousand years before finding someone who truly loves him, besides his family, and she had only lived almost twenty years, before finding him. Caroline shook her head at how funny life works sometimes.

After finishing up, she turned the shower off, and stepped out of the shower, and began to quickly dry herself off.

She had promised Rebekah that she would allow her to do her hair, so she left it alone. She smiled as she heard the girls chattering away in the room and slipped on her blue bathrobe before she stepped out of the bathroom, smiling at the red and white dresses, gracing each girl.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to go in there in and get you." Bonnie stated with a smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Shall we?" She asked, with another laugh.

The girls let out a laugh and they began to dress Caroline. Rebekah began to blow dry Caroline's hair; Bonnie pulled out her makeup kit; Sage worked on Caroline's nails; Elena brought out Caroline's jewelry, and Rachel, who was new to the group, fixed the dress. A knock on the door, caused the women to halt their movements, until they realized who it was.

The door opened, and Liz stepped through with a smile on her face, dressed in a white sleeveless dress with a matching jacket with a red sash around the waist. She approached her daughter with a teary smile and sat down in the chair across from Caroline, her eyes never leaving her daughter's as the others continued onward with the preparations.

Downstairs the men were gathered in the study, surrounding the fireplace, drinking a celebratory drink, before the wedding which was to commence in a few hours.

"Who would have thought that any woman would capture your heart or even agree to marry you?" Kol remarked as he took a sip from his glass.

Klaus glared at his brother. "I could say the same about you, brother." He replied as he swallowed his drink whole.

Kol nodded in agreement, glancing at the ring around his third finger on his left hand. He smiled as he thought of his lovely wife upstairs. He shook his head, before his thoughts went too far, and he would have to take yet another cold shower for the day.

"You know, when I first met you, I never even pictured you as a settling down kind a guy." Damon replied with a smirk.

Klaus smirked and shook his head. "I didn't know myself, until Caroline." He answered, pouring himself another drink.

"Careful, Nik, you don't want to be too drunk for the wedding." Kol replied with a wink.

Klaus shook his head, and downed the drink once more. He set the glass down and went over to the couch, sat down, crossing his legs.

The men followed suit, sitting in their respective places, except for Elijah, who elected to remain standing.

"Are you nervous, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, pointing to his brother.

Klaus sighed. "Not really." He answered, with a smile.

"Awe, come on, Klaus. I heard you in the kitchen at four a.m. pacing, and carrying on. I thought you were going to tear down the house." Finn replied, with a smile.

Klaus lowered his eyes.

"Does she make you nervous, Nik?" Kol asked, leaning over wiggling his eyebrows.

Klaus sent a deadly glare to his younger brother.

"It's quite natural for you to be nervous, Niklaus." Elijah remarked. "This is an eternity vow." He added with a kind smile.

Klaus nodded. "I know that, brother." He replied, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "I just keep thinking. I'm not good enough for her." He whispered, causing the other men to look down.

Kol cleared his throat. "I felt the same way about my Bonnie." He replied in a low voice. "I even tried to tell her so, but she wouldn't listen. I imagine, if you said the same thing to your Caroline, she would set you straight." He replied in an honest voice.

Klaus smiled and nodded. Kol was right; Caroline would. "I believe marriage has mellowed you out, brother." He remarked, propping his head on his right hand, which was propped on the armrest of the couch.

Kol shook his head. "Nonsense, I'm still the same man I was before I married." He replied, with a sharp nod.

The men laughed and shook their heads.

"Keep telling yourself that, Kol." Damon remarked as he took another sip of his drink.

Kol shook his head, and decided to change the subject. "What about you, Damon? Are you going to walk down the aisle with the lovely Rachel?" He asked, pulling his left ankle over his right knee as he took another sip from his glass.

Damon lowered his gaze. "It's too soon." He muttered, attempting to keep his emotion from his voice.

Stefan smiled, and lowered his head. He knew his brother needed time. Since Rachel's return a few months ago, Damon hardly left her side. Stefan didn't know the whole story of what had transpired between the two, but he knew that his brother was the happiest he had been in a long time, and he couldn't be happier for him.

Klaus watched the scene unfold, but didn't say a word. He knew he should probably join in the conversation, but he couldn't get his mind off the beauty upstairs, getting ready to be his wife.

**~Caroline's bedroom~**

Caroline stood up, and smiled as the girls helped her into her dress. Like Bonnie's and Sage's, Caroline had designed her own wedding dress. With only one sleeve and a silver emblem on the shoulder to give a hint of embellishment, Caroline turned around in front of the mirror. The material was chiffon, white chiffon to be exact, which graced her body to perfection. The dress had silver inlaid around the waist, and gently flowed outward, giving Caroline easy movement as she walked. The back of the dress was Caroline's favorite. From the silver emblem, was an extra piece of fabric, which acted a train. Her hair was pulled halfway back with curls, and had silver hairpieces placed throughout her hair.

Bonnie had picked out a pair of silver earrings, and Caroline had placed them in her ears. The bracelet, from Klaus, was fastened around her wrist, to set off the ensemble even more.

Liz stood up, and walked to her daughter, and smiled as she held out her hands. Caroline gasped as she looked at her mother's gift.

"This was my mother's. She gave it to me when I married your father." She replied, as she held up a silver necklace with diamonds placed delicately in each setting of the silver inlays. It was ancient, and yet breathtaking.

"Mom, it's beautiful." She replied, looking into her mother's eyes.

Liz smiled and moved behind her daughter, and gently placed the necklace around her neck. Caroline turned around and gave her mom a gentle hug.

"You look perfect, Care." Elena remarked coming up to hung her friend, as Caroline stepped away from her mom.

"Thanks, Elena." Caroline replied, hugging her friend.

Each girl, in turn, came up and hugged their friend, and then they turned to the door.

It was time.

The guests had arrived, and were seated inside the tent, which covered the entire garden.

Klaus made his way down the aisle with Stefan following as the best man, and the DJ began to play the Wedding Song performed by Kenny G.

Sage went first, holding onto her husband's arm as they walked down the aisle.

Rachel and Damon went second, with Damon giving her a subtle wink, and a wiggle of his eyebrows, causing Rachel to roll her eyes with a silent laugh.

Elena and Elijah walked through next, followed by Kol and Rebekah.

Bonnie stepped up and smiled as she caught her husband's glance, and noticed how his eyes lit up at the sight.

As she reached her place, the minister nodded to the DJ and motioned for the crowd to stand up. As the crowd stood and turned, the music began to play.

_Every time our eyes meet_

The crowd gasped as Caroline appeared in the doorway on her mother's arm. Klaus felt his heart swell in his chest at the sight, and the room seemed to disappear for both of them as their eyes locked.

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

Klaus smiled as he heard Caroline sing along in her mind, and softly he went along with her, as she came closer to him with each small step.

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

Caroline smiled at the words, and Klaus nodded in agreement as she became only ten feet away from him.

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

Caroline and Liz stopped in front of Klaus, and Liz gently grasped her daughter's hand and placed it in Klaus' outstretched hand.

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

The song faded out as Liz kissed her daughter on the cheek and stepped back.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked, looking at Liz.

Liz smiled at her daughter. "I do." She stated, as she nodded, and then stepped back to take her seat.

The minister began his speech, and continued on until he came to the vows.

"I believe at this time, Niklaus and Caroline would like to recite their own vows, and I have been told they are quite personal." He added with a smile. "Niklaus" He replied, glancing at Klaus.

Klaus nodded and grasped Caroline's hands in his.

"Caroline, no words can express what you mean to me, or what you have done for me or my family. You are more special to me than any object in this world. I often question myself how you could love someone like me." He replied, tears filling his eyes as well as Caroline's. "And I often wonder what I did to deserve your love." He paused, swallowing down his emotion. "I didn't care about what people thought of me, until you. You make me want to be a better man, and now I can't imagine a better existence without you in it. I love you, Caroline, and I promise that I will love you until time stands still." He finished, with a smile.

Caroline felt a tear roll down her face at his words, and she lifted her left hand to brush the tear away, and sniffed.

"Caroline," The minister replied, with a smile.

Caroline smiled and grasped Klaus' hands before she spoke.

"Nik, for so long I have lived in my own little world, where everything had to be perfect, but then I realized that nothing is truly perfect, except my love for you." She began, trying to hold onto her voice. "You appeared in my life, when I thought my life was exactly the way I thought it should be, and you proved me wrong. You have always challenged me to be my best, and you have encouraged me when it seemed no one else would." She paused, clearing her throat. "You have saved my life more times than I can count." She whispered, with a laugh and Klaus smiled. "When you look at me, you see me and everything that I can be. You believe in me, trust me, and you love me. That's why I love you, and why I will always love you for eternity." She finished with a watery smile.

The minister cleared his throat with emotion and smiled at the young couple. "This couple has expressed what it truly means to commit your love and soul. Now, Niklaus," He began looking at Klaus. "The ring." He stated, motioning to Stefan.

Klaus turned and took the ring from Stefan. Gently taking Caroline's left hand, he repeated the words the minister said.

"With this ring, I pledge my heart, my soul, and my body to you. I pledge to always love and cherish you for all eternity."

Klaus finished, and slipped the ring on Caroline's finger.

Caroline turned and took the ring from Bonnie's hand, and handed her the white rose's bouquet. Repeating the minister's words, she carefully slipped the ring on Klaus' finger, and then looked up into his eyes.

The minister smiled, and nodded. "You may now kiss the bride." He whispered, and Klaus nodded. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson." He replied, as Klaus took Caroline into his arms, and placed his lips on hers.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Klaus and Caroline stood at the altar and sealed their love for all eternity.

The reception took place in another tent just beside the wedding tent, and Klaus led Caroline to the dance floor.

Taking her in his arms, he smiled and kissed her as the music began to play. She smiled as he twirled her to the music, whose lyrics fit their relationship, and their future.

_You are the most beautiful in every way_

_Everything you do and everything you say_

_If I was ever frozen in time_

_It wouldn't matter how when or why it would be_

_As long as I knew that you were next to me_

_Frozen in time for eternity_

Klaus and Caroline danced as the song played through, and ended their dance with a kiss on the lips.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Mikaelson?" Klaus asked, looking into her eyes.

Caroline smiled and nodded. "I am." She whispered, leaning forward to kiss his lips. "Are you happy, Mr. Mikaelson?" She asked, pulling back.

Klaus nodded. "Now that I have you by my side, I am eternally happy." He whispered, kissing her once more.

Caroline smiled into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

A throat cleared and they pulled apart to see Liz standing beside them with tear-filled eyes.

"Mom," Caroline whispered, as she wrapped her mom up in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, my dear." She whispered, glancing at Klaus. "Welcome to the family, Nik." She replied, pulling away from her daughter to give her new son-in-law a hug.

"I should say the same to you, Liz." Klaus replied, as he returned her hug. "I have one question to ask you." He asked after they pulled apart. Liz tilted her head, and wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist, and noticed the rest of the family had gathered around. "Can we call you mom, since you have been our mother for the past few months?" Klaus asked, glancing at the nodding heads of the family.

Liz smiled and covered her mouth with her left hand as tears fell down her face. "I would be honored." She whispered.

"No, mom," Elijah spoke up, emphasizing on mom. "We would be honored." He replied with a smile.

Liz laughed and nodded, as the family came together and gave a group/family hug to their new mom.

Caroline smiled after they all separated and her mom had left to fix her ruined mascara.

"I forgot to tell you. You look ravishing tonight, love." Klaus whispered, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Caroline smiled and turned in his arms to look in his eyes. "I love you, Niklaus." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus smiled and pulled her tighter to him. "I love you, Caroline." He whispered back, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"When does the honeymoon start?" She asked, as they pulled back for a second.

"I wish right now, but we have guests." He growled out.

"When has that stopped you?" She asked, kissing his jaw.

Klaus shivered. "Sweetheart, we have guests."

Caroline shrugged. "So, I have a new husband, who I want to show how much I love being his wife." She whispered, seductively in his ear.

Klaus shivered, and let out a low groan. "Please, Caroline," He began as he gently pushed her back.

Caroline smiled mischievously. "I knew I could get you." She whispered, with a wink.

Klaus playfully glared at her. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked, brushing his finger across her cheek.

Caroline shrugged. "I can think of a few things." She replied wiggling her brows.

"Later, love, later." He whispered, kissing her lips for a brief moment.

"Merry Christmas, Nik." She whispered, looking into his eyes. "Do you like your gift?" She asked, stroking the back of his neck.

Klaus nodded. "I love it. It's the best gift I could ever receive." He whispered, kissing her again.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**The next chapter is the last chapter for this story. I hate to see it end, but I need to wrap it up, and work on other stories.**

**To those who had started reading The Ghost of Regret, about Kol and Bonnie, I had a little technical difficulty, so I separated the first and second chapters. The second and on are located in another story entitled The Ghost of Regret II. Check it out if you can!**

**A little heads up, once this story is finished I will publish The Kidnapping of Light. I already have the first chapter written, it just needs a little tweaking. The other Kol and Bonnie story, Everything I Want, will be out in March. Stay tuned for that! More info on my profile!**

**Next Chapter: Separations and Surprises**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Honeymoon and Ten Years Later

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the final chapter to this story, and the trilogy. I intended to have this up hours ago, but I could not stop writing.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I want to thank all of you who have supported this story all the way to this moment. You guys are the best and the true reason I write.**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Caroline rolled over, and smiled as she felt her pillow move to wrap around her.

"Good morning, love." Her pillow remarked as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Hmm." She mumbled, placing her right hand on his bare chest. She lifted her head, and smiled into his blue eyes. "Are we really here? I wasn't dreaming was I?" She asked, starting to sit up.

Klaus shook his head, and sat up with her, glancing down at her breasts, now showing since the sheet fell to her waist. "We are really here, in Rome, and you aren't dreaming. If you are, then so am I." He whispered, kissing her temple.

Caroline sighed against him. "Mmm, I can stay here forever." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist, brushing her breasts against his chest.

Klaus sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "So could I, sweetheart." He whispered, as he kissed her head.

Caroline pulled away to look into his eyes. "Do you miss the family?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Klaus smiled. "A little, but I'm happier with you." He answered, stroking her cheek.

Caroline smiled and leaned over to gently brush her lips over his. "Ditto." She replied in a low voice, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, and gently, but forcibly backwards on the bed.

Klaus smiled as Caroline lay on top of him. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, pushing her hair behind her ears.

Caroline smiled, and leaned her face into his palm. "It's because I love you." She whispered, laying her arms over his chest and looked into his eyes.

Klaus smiled. "You are always beautiful." He whispered, pulling her head down, and captured her lips with his.

Caroline moaned and opened her mouth to deepen their kiss. Klaus began to move his hands up and down her bare back. Gently, Klaus rolled them over and Caroline moved her arms around his shoulders, and moved her hands in circles on his back.

Klaus moved his lips to her jaw, and then down to her throat. Caroline let out a moan as Klaus began to gently nip at her throat, and then licked the spots where he had nibbled. She moaned again, and arched her back into his body.

Klaus came back up to her lips, and began to delve deeper into her mouth, as his left hand moved down to her right leg, and curved her knee as he began rocking her gently into the bed.

Caroline smiled and wrapped her arms around him in the aftermath, and sighed as she kissed his bare chest.

Klaus held her close, and sighed as he heard her drift off to sleep.

They had been in Rome for their honeymoon for two weeks now, and they had barely seen the sights. He had wanted to show her the Coliseum and the art, but once they entered his apartment, they rarely left. She told him when they had arrived that she wanted to shop and see the city, but she would rather spend her time in bed with him.

Klaus smiled as he thought about her experiencing Rome. He sighed as he thought about the news they had received.

**~Two Weeks Earlier~**

Before they had left for their honeymoon, Finn and Sage entered the mansion with smiles on their faces.

"Everyone," Sage began with a glance to her husband. "We have an important announcement to make."

The families gathered around in the living room and watched as Sage leaned into Finn, and took a deep breathe.

"We're going to have a baby." She stated with excitement lining her words.

Everyone became silent.

"What?!" Kol shouted, his mouth staying open longer than needed to, causing Bonnie to hit him in the ribs.

"How can you be pregnant?" Rebekah asked, clutching Stefan's hand tightly.

Sage shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm not pregnant. Finn and I are adopting a four month old girl." She stated, holding her husband's hand.

The room fell silent yet again at the news.

"Oh, Sage," Caroline began, as she stepped forward, and embraced the red head. "I'm so happy for you both." She finished, as the men congratulated Finn.

"Where is the baby coming from?" Elena asked, after she hugged Sage.

"We went through an adoptive agency. Her mother was a young teen, who was in the foster system, and she couldn't keep her. She should be here any moment." Sage replied, looking at her watch.

Everyone again congratulated the couple again, until the doorbell rang. The room fell silent as Finn and Sage went to the door. A few minutes later, they entered the room with Sage carrying a bundle of joy in her arms.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet our daughter, Michelle Rose Mikaelson." Sage replied, as she removed the pink blanket to reveal a chubby faced baby with green eyes.

Everyone oohed and awed as they watched the little girl as she began to laugh and gurgle. Pretty soon the baby was passed around the room, and Klaus smiled as Caroline took the baby from Bonnie.

Caroline bounced the four month old baby in her arms, and cooed at the baby. Michelle laughed and turned her head to look at Klaus, sitting beside Caroline.

With a little laugh, she reached towards Klaus, and moved her chubby fingers towards her new uncle.

Caroline glanced at Klaus and arched her eyebrows. She lifted Michelle, and laughed as Klaus shook his head.

"Come on, Nik. She doesn't bite." Caroline whispered, as the baby went into his arms.

Klaus maneuvered Michelle in his arms and couldn't help but smile as she began to play with his necklaces, and moved his silver cross to her mouth, and began to suck on it.

"I think she likes your necklace." Caroline giggled.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "She's rusting them." He murmured, but smiled as Michelle let out a small laugh as she tugged on his necklace.

Caroline leaned on Klaus' shoulder, and laughed as Michelle tugged once more on Klaus' necklace.

Klaus maneuvered the little one, and cradled her in his right arm and smiled as she yawned.

"You've had a big day, haven't you, little one?" Klaus whispered to the little girl. "You have a big life ahead of you, and you have a great mom and dad, who will love you and take care of you." He continued, rocking the sleeping child, unaware of Elijah, Caroline, and Finn watching with interest. "You also have a family, who loves you, and will protect you at all costs." He added, bringing her up to his lips and gently kissing her forehead.

Looking up, Klaus motioned to Finn, who smiled at his brother and gently took his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"You know, you will make a great father." Caroline whispered in his ear.

Klaus looked at his wife, and sighed. "Do you think so?" He asked, with a light in his eyes.

Caroline nodded. "I think so." She whispered as she wrapped her arms through his left arm.

Klaus smiled and kissed her on the lips. "And you will make a terrific and beautiful mother." He whispered, with a special gleam in his eyes.

Caroline smiled and leaned into his shoulder.

**~Present~**

Caroline brushed her hair as she sat on the balcony, watching the sun rise over the city. It was a sight to behold.

"It's not as beautiful as you." Klaus replied from behind.

Caroline smiled as she turned around and looked at his sculpted shirtless body leaning against the doorframe, with a glass of blood in his hands.

Klaus stepped closer to her, and leaned down to kiss her good morning. He handed her the glass and smiled as she accepted the glass with a smile.

"I could get used to this." She replied, as he leaned against the railing in front of her.

"What can you get used to, love?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Getting waited on." She replied, setting the nearly empty glass on the table, and stood up to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Well, you will have an eternity to get used to it, Mrs. Mikaelson." He whispered, kissing her on the lips.

Caroline giggled in his mouth, and pulled back. "I love hearing you say my name." She whispered, with a smile.

"I love saying it." He replied with a smile, brushing his hand over her cheek.

His kissed her once more before speaking. "I just got off the phone with my sister." He began with a smile. "Apparently, Elijah has proposed to Elena, and she accepted."

Caroline jumped and squealed in his arms, but stopped when a thought occurred to her. "Is she going to turn?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

Klaus shrugged. "Rebekah didn't say. All she said was Elena had discussed it, but she's not sure."

Caroline nodded in understanding.

"Also, Stefan has asked for my permission to ask Rebekah's hand in marriage." He asked, holding Caroline tightly to him.

Caroline's mouth opened and her eyes lit up. "When is he going to ask her?" She asked, stroking his bare back.

Klaus shrugged.

"Do you know anything?" She asked with a tease.

Klaus smiled, and picked her up, causing her legs to wrap around his waist. "I know that I love you, and that I am complete now that I'm with you." He replied, kissing her lips. "Oh, and I know that Damon and Rachel have trapped Katherine in a tomb, and that Kol and Bonnie are thinking of adopting their own child." He added kissing her collarbone.

Caroline gasped and pulled back, but didn't jump down. "When did they decide this?" She asked, with a smile.

"After Finn and Sage adopted Michelle." He replied, kissing her neck.

Caroline thought about what he had said, and smiled as she moved her head to the side, allowing him access to her neck.

"What do you think about adoption?" She asked, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

Klaus paused and pulled back to look in her eyes. "What?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"What do you think about us adopting a child in the future? I mean not right now." She corrected, her eyes never leaving his.

Klaus smiled and leaned his forehead on hers. "Do you want a child, Caroline?" He asked in a soft voice.

Caroline shrugged. "I would love to have a child of my own, but since I can't anymore. Adoption seems the best way to go, if you want." She added in a low voice.

Klaus gently set her down the ground and grasped her face in his hands. "Caroline, I would love to have a child with you. Nothing in this world would bring me greater pleasure than to see you hold a child in your arms, and sing lullabies, especially if that child is ours. Whether it's an adopted child or not, I would love to be a father." He stated, in a soft but strong voice.

Caroline's eyes weld up with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Nik." She whispered, kissing his neck.

Klaus held her tightly in his arms. "I love you too, Caroline." He whispered back.

Caroline smiled and just stood there, on the balcony, with her arms around the greatest man in the world, because she knew that no matter what trials they may face in the future, they would always have each other.

**~Ten Years Later~**

"Children, dinner is ready." Sage yelled out of the back door, to the children running around in the spring garden.

The family had decided to get together at least four times a year. The past ten years had been something. Elijah and Elena had married a year after Finn and Sage's wedding, and on the wedding night, Elena had made the decision to turn. Elijah had helped her through transition, and it had taken her a few months to be able to be around her human niece. Rebekah and Stefan married later that same year, and the following year they had adopted a little boy, which they named Henrik. They had discussed on adopting another child, but to them, Henrik was enough. Rachel and Damon married two years later, and decided to leave Mystic Falls after they had trapped Katherine in the tomb for good. They visited from time to time, but mainly kept to themselves. Klaus and Caroline adopted two children. They had adopted a little boy, which they named Matthew, shortly after their first anniversary. They adopted a little girl, named Elizabeth Anne, after their fifth anniversary. Finn and Sage adopted two more children, twin boys, Nathaniel and Christopher, seven years after they adopted Michelle. The family continued to grow, and they could not be happier.

Caroline smiled as she fixed the glasses of tea for the children, and looked up to see Bonnie storm into the kitchen.

"Ten years married to that man, and he can't understand that I can still set him on fire." She shouted, raising her hands up in the air.

"Uh oh, dad ticked off mom again." A little boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes replied as he looked at his twin sister, who nodded.

Bonnie sighed and smiled at her children. "Mommy's just a little upset at the moment." She replied, calmly.

"Mom, whenever you threaten to set dad on fire, he either said or done something he shouldn't have." The young boy replied, crossing his arms, like his father.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the sight. Kyle was the spitting image of his father, and his twin sister, Sheila, was just like her mom.

Bonnie remembered the day, nine years ago, when she found out the spirits had blessed her with twins. She didn't know it was possible, but the spirits had found a way to bless her and Kol with children of their own, and she was grateful.

Caroline laughed and felt a tug on the skirt of her dress. She looked down to see her five year old daughter, looking up at her with her big blue eyes.

"Yes, Lizzie, what is it, sweetheart?" She asked as she knelt down to look at her daughter.

"Is grandma here yet?" Elizabeth Anne asked with a hopeful expression on her face.

"She's in the living room, I believe." Caroline replied, and laughed as her daughter took off.

Caroline straightened up and looked out to see her eight year old son sitting in the garden with a sketch pad in his hands. Shaking her head, she smiled as she stepped outside.

"Matthew, you need to come inside." She replied, sitting next to her son.

He nodded and continued to draw on his sketch pad.

"You are getting as good as your father." She whispered, looking at the sketch of a rose he was sketching with amazing detail.

He looked up and smiled. "You think so, mom?" He asked, hopefully.

She nodded, and looked up to see her husband walk up to them.

"I think so, in fact, I think your father would definitely approve." She replied, pointing up to Klaus walking towards him.

"What would I approve of?" He asked, standing in front of his wife and son.

Matthew held out his sketch pad and waited for his father's reaction. Klaus smiled as he looked at his son's artwork.

"You did this?" He asked, looking at his son.

Matthew nodded.

Klaus reached out and handed his son the sketch pad. "This is really good." He replied with a smile.

Matthew stood up and wrapped his arms around his father's waist and smiled. "Thanks, dad." He whispered, before running into the house.

Caroline stood up and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I told you, you would make a great father." She whispered, kissing his cheek.

Klaus nodded. "We've come a long way to get to this moment haven't we love." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

Caroline nodded. "And I wouldn't have missed it for the world." She whispered, as his lips crashed down on hers.

Neither would he.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**I know you all have read stories where they had children in some form, but I thought this would fit in this story. I know this chapter mainly focused on Klaroline, but it seemed to fit.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it!**

**If you enjoyed this story, please read my other works. I have many others which you might find interesting. Please let me know what you think of them as well.**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
